Changing High School!
by sassybutt32
Summary: Yaya has just started her first yr of high school after being away for a while. She learns that Kukai has made some bad choices and she wants to get him back to normal, with the help of her friends! KukaixYaya some Amuto R&R plz!
1. They Went their separate Ways

**A/N: **

**Hello! I'm Tay-Chan! I'm happy u r reading my first Shugo Chara fanfic! Now, please understand, it's been a while since i've read the manga so I might be a little off on things. Don't worry. I plan on reading the manga over (i dont plan on watching the anime tho. i dont like watching anime that isnt dubbed yet, so i dont plan on watching it until its dubbed in english) really soon! I love the couple KukaixYaya and if u don't then don't read this cuz the main couple is Kukai and Yaya. Their is SOME AmuxIkuto action in future chapters, but thats the only other couple besides KukaixYaya, okay? well, enjoy and R&R plz! thanks! **

* * *

_Changing High School_

_Chapter One: They went their separate ways_

The auburn haired girl pulled on her school uniform. She took a glance at herself at every angle in the mirror and smiled at every view.

Her door creaked open and a small head popped in and walked up to the girl.

"Big sister, mama wants you down for breakfast." he said, his voice was low and timid.

The girl looked down at her little brother and smiled. She loved her little brother so much. Her parents were always at work and she was happy to have someone around to keep her company. Although, she couldn't truthfully say she was always alone. . .

"Alright, Tsubasa. I'll be down in a minute." she told him. He smiled up at her and walked out of the room.

The auburn haired girl took one last look at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Come on Yaya! Time for our first year of high school!" Pepe chimed in her ear. Yaya smiled brightly and grabbed her bag off her bed, "Yeah! Come on, Pepe! Times a'wastin'!"

Yaya ran out her door and down the steps, Pepe following close behind.

Yaya stopped midway down the steps. She stared into the pictures on the wall. When Yaya was ten her family moved to England and have been living there for five years. She just moved back over the summer and started at the same school everyone she knew in elementary school would be going to.

"Don't worry, Yaya. You don't look all that different!" Pepe assured her. Yaya raised an eye brow at herself in the reflection of the picture but shrugged it off and continued her walk downstairs.

---

"So, Yaya dear, do you plan on joining any extra curricular activities this year?" Yaya's mother asked her, sitting down and eating her breakfast.

Yaya shook her head, "No. I'd rather just get a part-time job after school. I mean, I can, right? Tsubasa is old enough to take care of himself until you and papa get home, right?"

"What job would you get Yaya dear? You've never shown any interest in anything other then being a baby." her father said, looking over some papers.

"That was before, papa! I'm fifteen now! I know not to act like a baby! I'm aiming to be more mature and acting my age, like I should!" Yaya argued.

"Yeah! Yaya is mature! How dare you say that to her! Why, I outta-" Pepe shouted, flouting over to Yaya's father.

Yaya quickly grabbed Pepe and pushed her back before anyone could see. Tsubasa giggled a bit, since she was able to see Pepe and hear her.

"What are you doing, Yaya dear?" her mother asked her from across the table, seeing her daughter holding the air and she seemed to be struggling with the invisible thing as well.

"Um, nothing mama! Just, um, nothing!" Yaya told her quickly, pushing Pepe to the other side of the table.

Her mother shot her a skeptic look, but got back to her breakfast.

Yaya and Tsubasa both notice Pepe noting giving up and floating back over to Yaya's father, so Yaya stood up and grabbed the back of Pepe's collar and pulled her behind her back, "Oh my gosh, would you look at the time?! I gotta get going if I wanna meet up with everyone! Bye, bye! See you all after school!" she called, running out of the kitchen and out the front door.

---

The school was much bigger then her school in England. It was a tall, old fashion, red bricked building and brass gates aligning the exterior of the school grounds. Tall trees and flowers were everywhere, and parked cars were in the parking lot where a bunch of kids hung out and sat, playing there car stereo and dancing.

Yaya felt a little out of place there for some reason. She noticed everyone had put there own style into there uniform and she had wore it the way it came.

"Come on Yaya! Perk up! We're gonna get to see everyone today! Be happy!" Pepe shouted in her ear.

Yaya stopped in her tracks and nodded her head, "You're right!" she mumbled so only Pepe would hear.

Yaya bolted for the front school doors and up the hallways to find her friends. School didn't start for another half hour, so she had time.

"Yaya! Why don't you check the obvious first?" Pepe called to her, trying to keep up with Yaya.

Yaya stopped in her tracks and smiled brightly, "Yeah! And, the obvious person to find is-" Yaya stopped mid-sentence as she heard a girl squealed "Omigod, Soma is soooo _hot_ when he's playing!"

Yaya looked quizzically up the hall and saw a group of girls gathered around an open window and looking outside.

Yaya ran over to them and pushed her way through the crowd of girls to see what they were staring at.

"Soma? Do you all mean," Yaya stopped again and stared down at the grassy plain. It was a soccer field and it seemed like the school team was playing.

Yaya looked closely at the player who was kicking the ball. Then she looked at the side lines and saw a group of people sitting in the bleachers. And one of them had bright pink hair and a retro, punk style to her uniform.

"Omigod! Amu! Kukai! You guys! Yay!" Yaya squealed and pushed her way through the crowd, down the hall and out of the back doors to the field.

She ran straight to the side lines and stopped when she say the brown haired soccer player kick the ball into the goal.

Everyone cheered and Yaya went overly excited.

"YAY! GO KUKAI! THAT WAS AMZAING! YOU ROCK!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and jumping up and down.

She felt a few glares on her back as Kukai glanced over to where the screaming was coming from. Yaya smiled brightly and waved her hand rapidly in the air.

She was about to run out to the field to say hello properly, but a tall, husky man walked up to her, a scold on his face.

"Little lady! Now, I do not want your cheering distracting my players." she told her.

"But everyone else was cheering!" Yaya shot back.

"Yes but they know how to stay under control. Only clapping, if you haven't noticed. You were shouting and jumping, a sure distraction. Now, either sit in the bleachers or go on inside." he told her.

Yaya felt slightly scared of this man and so did Pepe.

"It's alright Coach. She's a first year. Today's her first day so she didn't know. I'll handle it from here." a female voice said from behind her.

Yaya turned as the girl pulled her up to the bleachers. "Look, since it's your first day, I'm helping you out. But, that's it, okay? You should know how to talk care of yourself by now so I ain't sticking up for you if you get in trouble again by the coach." she said.

Yaya looked at the girl and a smile grew on her face and she hugged the pink haired girl.

"Amu! Amu! Thank you so much, Amu dear!" Yaya shouted as she tightened her grip around her waist.

"Um, do I know you kid?" Amu asked, slightly confused and turning her head to her friends to see if they had any idea who she was. They all shrugged and shook there heads.

"It's me Amu Dear! Yaya! Yaya Yuiki! I'm back form England! I'm so happy to see you, Amu Dear!" Yaya shouted happily.

"Y-Yaya?" Amu asked. Yaya nodded happily and looked over at the group sitting in the bleachers.

She looked closely at an attractive blonde haired boy, and then moved her attention to the next boy. He had violet colored hair that was in a small pony tail and he had slightly girlish features.

"Tadase! Nagi! Is that really you?!" she shouted, pulling herself away from Amu and running up to them and hugged them each tightly.

"Yaya?!" Tadase repeated, looking as Yaya hugged him and Nagihiko.

Yaya nodded her head at him once she let go of Nagihiko, "Yeah! I moved back from England! Did you not just hear me? Anyway, it's so great to see you all! When is Kukai gonna be done with practice? I wanna say hi!" she said happily.

"Y-Yaya," Amu started, walking over and sitting on the seat one down from where Yaya sat, "Kukai is-" Amu was interrupted by the sound of a whistle blowing and Yaya quickly moved her head to look on the field.

She saw all the players run off the field and some went up to the coach while others went to talk to people on the side lines and some more walking into the school doors.

"Yay! They're done!" Yaya squealed happily. She stood up and scanned for Kukai. He was talking with a group of people in the side lines, right in front of the bleachers where she and everyone were sitting.

"Kukai!" she shouted. "Kukai! Hey! Up here!" she shouted even louder.

Kukai looked up from where he was looking and met eyes with Yaya. She smiled brightly and waved.

He looked at her confused then turned his head to another player.

Yaya looked slightly confused at this, "Why isn't he waving back? Normally he always waves back when someone waves at him. And he'd always wave if it was me! Why didn't you guys wave to him?" Yaya asked them.

They all looked at each other sadly, and then Amu looked down at the group and shouted, "Yaya! Duck!"

Yaya was confused, but she quickly ducked her head and a soccer ball flew over her head.

She looked even more confused and looked at the group, standing up again.

A girl in the school's uniform, the uniform was unbuttoned a little at the top and bottom and her skirt was ripped so it was shorter, shouted up at her, "Hey! Freshman! You should know you can't talk to a senior unless he talks to you first! Learn it, live it, love it!"

Then she laughed and high-fived one of the other boys.

"But," Yaya mumbled, then shouted, "But I'm Kukai's best friend! I've been his best friend since forever! I have the right to talk to him! And so do Amu dear, Nagi, and Tadase! Right Kukai?! Come on! Come up here!" Yaya called.

At this point, Pepe made herself known and waved down at Kukai. His eyes seemed to widen and he turned his head and started to walk up to the school with the group.

"I-I don't understand. Why was Kukai acting like this?" Yaya asked, turning her head to Amu and the others.

"Um, Yaya, I don't know how to say this but," Amu paused, "Kukai isn't our friend anymore."

It seemed like Yaya's world froze. Yaya couldn't wrap her mind around it. Kukai? Not there friend anymore? How could that be?

"How," she started.

"In middle school when we all got there, we tried hanging out with Kukai like always, but it was too hard. Kukai had made new friends and a joined a new clique. There was nothing we could do about it." Tadase explained.

"But, you all must talk sometimes!" Yaya said, her eyes beginning to sting.

Nagihiko shook his head, "No. We don't have any classes together and when we see each other in the hall, we never say hi because we know he won't say it back. He's changed, Yaya. You should understand that."

"But, what about Daichi?" Pepe asked them. "Where is he? And where are all the other Chara's?"

"Well, Ran, Miki and Su are hanging around somewhere. They said before school they wanted to play around on the school grounds. The same goes for Kiseki and Temari and Rhythm." Amu explained, glancing around the school.

Yaya looked down at her feet, "Oh. Well, um, I should go." Yaya said quickly, stepping down the bleachers.

"Yaya! Wait!" Amu called.

"Don't worry!" Yaya said happily, turning her head to look up at Amu, "I'm fine. I should have known someone would have left or stopped being friends or something. It's just silly of me to have thought differently. I'll see you all later." with that, Yaya jumped two steps at a time down the bleachers and walked up to the school doors and inside to find her class.

"Are you alright Yaya?" Pepe asked her.

Yaya bit her lip to stop the tears from falling and nodded her head, "Just fine." she mumbled.

_To be continued . . . _

* * *

**All done! that was the first chapter! I hope u liked! plz R&R and stay tooned for the next chapter!!!! **

**~~~Taylor**


	2. Happiness can be Found in Friends!

**A/N:**

**Hello! I'm back with chapter two! Thank u so much 4 the reviews for chapter one! So far, this story is doing a little better then my Fruits Basket story, and that one has A LOT more chapters then this one! XD lol. Well, i kinda like this chapter. Another charactor comes in (well, i guess u can say 2 charactors come in) and at the end of this chapter, it continues on into the next one. kinda like a cliffy. well, idk. i'm still warming up to this writing and if anything sounds weird or anything, plz tell me. like, if someone seems too out of charactor, tell me. i dont want anyone seeming OOC or anything. PLz and thank u! enjoy this chapter! ^-^**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Happiness can be found in Friends!_

Yaya stared out the widow all day. At lunch break she just sat in her desk and ate a small bento box she bought at the school stand before it was mobbed by all the other teenagers who didn't bring their lunch.

Pepe nibbled on different pieces of the lunch as Yaya sat in quiet.

The bell rang and all the students grabbed their things and piled out of the room as the teacher started to put stacks of paper together.

"Come on Yaya! Let's meet up with Amu and Nagi and Tadase!" Pepe said happily in Yaya's ear.

Yaya shook her head so Pepe would know she wasn't up to it.

"Yaya!"

Yaya and Pepe turned their head. They had already left the building and the light was shinning into there eyes so they couldn't see who was calling them.

"Kukai . . ." Yaya mumbled, hope tugging at the back of her mind that it was him.

The person in question got closer and Yaya could tell it wasn't a boy from the figure and that the person was wearing a skirt.

"Amu!" Pepe cheered, floating over to Yaya and pulling her collar forward so she would walk up to Amu.

"Yaya," Amu panted, "Glad I caught you. I have someone I think you might want to see!" She said, flashing a smile at Yaya.

_Is it Kukai?_ The voice in the back of her mind asked. Yaya shook her head, "Who Amu dear?" She asked.

She held up her hand, "Wait here! I'll go get her!" Amu said cheerfully. She turned around and ran back up and into the school doors.

"Her? I wonder who it is." Yaya mumbled. "Maybe its Ran or Miki or Su!" Pepe questioned.

Yaya shrugged. A moment later Yaya saw Amu running back up to her, another girl running at a slower pace behind.

Amu stopped in front of Yaya and looked behind her as the small framed figure caught up.

"Yaya, you remember Rima." Amu finally said as the girl came to a stop.

Yaya stared at the girl in front of her. She was only a few inches shorter then her, she had light, wavy blonde hair that went down to her lower back, and she wore the school uniform with a few Funny-Quoted buttons pinned to her shirt.

"Hi Rima!" Yaya said cheerfully and waved. Rima smiled lightly, "Good to see you again Yaya." Rima told her.

Yaya couldn't restrain herself; she quickly jumped off her feet and gave Rima a big hug.

"Oh, Rima, I've missed you!" Yaya shouted so loud it could have busted the ear drum of someone a zillion millions from Earth.

Rima hugged her back tightly. "Mhmm," she said, nodding her head, understanding how Yaya was feeling.

"I think Rima lives near you, Yaya. Why don't you walk home together and catch up?" Amu suggested.

Yaya pulled away from Rima and out of nowhere, Kusukusu popped up, in her normal clown outfit.

Yaya smiled at her and Pepe quickly floated over to her and they started playing.

"That's fine with me!"

Rima nodded her head and they started to walk off the school grounds.

---

It was quiet most of the walk. The only people talking were Pepe and Kusukusu.

"So how have you been Rima dear?" Yaya asked her.

"Okay." she said nonchalantly.

Yaya sighed. Was this even getting anywhere?

"Do you still like gag comedy?" Yaya asked.

Rima started to blush and stare down at her feet, "Yes." she mumbled. Yaya giggled. Rima was still the same as always.

"Why are you laughing?" Rima asked her.

"Because you are the same as before! That makes me happy." Yaya explained. Rima half-smiled and they started talking about the night before's gag comedy show, since Yaya watched it with her little brother.

"How is your little brother? The last time I saw him, he was a little crying baby." Rima asked.

Yaya smiled, "He's great! He's really shy! It's so cute! He just started kindergarten."

"Do you still do ballet?" Rima asked.

Yaya nodded happily, "Yup! In England I joined a ballet school every summer and I've gotten much better!"

Rima nodded her head, "Did you ever get a boyfriend?" Rima asked.

"Did you?" Yaya shot back. Rima blushed, "Y-Yes." she stuttered.

Yaya's face brightened up, "Omigod! Who?! Who?!" Yaya asked happily, jumping up and down and pulling on Rima's arm.

"N-Nagihiko!" Rima finally said. Yaya stopped jumping and stared at her, "Really?! Are you two still going out?" she asked.

Rima nodded. "Yay! That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Yaya shouted excitedly.

"Well, what about you? You didn't answer my question." Rima shot back.

Yaya shrugged she shoulders, "Never. I didn't have an interest in boys at my school in England. I think I won't even find a guy I'd like to date."

"Liar." Rima mumbled. "Huh?! I am not a liar!" Yaya told her.

"Yes you are! I could tell when we were younger that you liked someone!" Rima explained.

"Who?" Yaya asked, dumbstruck.

"You liked Kukai Soma. I think you still do." Rima said nonchalantly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Why else would you be upset all day just because you found out one person out of six friends stopped being friends with us?" Rima asked.

Before Yaya could answer, Pepe shouted, "Yaya! You just past our house!"

Rima and Yaya stopped and turned their heads. Yaya looked up and saw her house on the corner. She turned her head at Rima and they both stared to laugh.

"Well, I should get home. Nice talking with you Rima." Yaya called to her as she started walking back up the street.

Rima waved her hand, "You too. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Yaya flashed her a bright smile, "Yeah! Sure! Bye Rima! Bye Kusukusu!" Yaya and Pepe both called.

Yaya and Pepe then turned around and started to run up to there front entrance.

Yaya stepped inside and took off her shoes, "I'm home!" she shouted.

No reply. Yaya walked into the kitchen and took out a juice box, "Pepe, did you see Tsubasa's shoes out there?" Yaya asked her. Pepe shook her head.

"Omigod! We need to pick up Tsubasa!" Yaya shouted, dropping her juice box on the floor. Yaya ran to the door and grabbed her shoes, put then on and ran out the door.

"Crap, crap, crap! If mama and papa find out about this they'll never let me get a job or anything!" Yaya told Pepe as they ran up the street.

Yaya kept running at light speed and finally came to Seiyo Elementary.

Her and Pepe looked around outside to find Tsubasa and finally Pepe spotted him, "There! There he is, Yaya!" she shouted, pointing over to the front doors of the school.

Yaya looked to where she was pointing and sighed with relief. She ran up to Tsubasa and rested her hands on her knees and panted, "Sorry, Tsubasa. Did you wait long?" she asked once she caught her breath.

He nodded. Yaya sighed, "Sorry kiddo. I forgot. Forgive me?" she asked him, taking his book bag so he didn't have to carry it.

He smiled up at her and nodded his head. Yaya grinned at him and they started to walk out of the school gates.

Yaya stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the sound of a whistle blowing. She turned her head and looked at the high school down the street.

"Yaya?" Pepe said.

Yaya looked down at Tsubasa, "Hey, Tsubasa, you wanna make a quick stop before we get home?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Where are we going?" he asked.

"Oh, just going to see and talk to a friend." Yaya told him. He thought for a moment then nodded. "Great! Thanks Tsubasa! It'll be really quick, I promise!" Yaya told him. She quickly picked up her little brother and started to run up the street and onto the high school campus.

_To be continued . . . _

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did u like it? I hope u did! plz review and tell me what u think! i wanna know! ^-^ i just need a little help tho. that mean girl from the first chapter (the one who threw the ball at Yaya) i cant think of a name for her. Cuz, like it or not (i dont like it) she's kinda a big part in this story and i need a name for her. (a first and last name would b good) so if u have any ideas on names, tell me plz! (mostly names that only a mean girl would have, 'kay? XD) plz n thank u! R&R and stay tooned! **

**~~~Taylor**


	3. A New Enemy

**A/N:**

**Okie dokie! here's chapter 3! i hope u enjoy! this chapter is one of the reasons why the story is at a "T" rating. also, sorry if Yaya is a little OOC in this chapter. i tried really hard! also, i know Kukai seems really unlike himself in this chapter, but i wanted him to be super different so Yaya would have to try really hard to change him! kay kay??? cooleo. thankies and enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Three: A New Enemy_

Yaya rested Tsubasa on her side hip, supporting him up with her left arm while he hung on to the back of her shirt.

"You know, 'Basa, you are extremely light. You're five years old and I can still carry you like this." Yaya told him as they walked to the back of the high school.

Tsubasa nodded his head, his face slightly red. Yaya giggled, "Shy as always, 'Basa. That's what makes you so cute!" Yaya looked at Pepe and she nodded in agreement. Yaya, Tsubasa and Pepe finally reached the soccer field and they could see the players had already started practice. Groups of boys and girls were sitting in the bleachers, clapping every time someone got a goal.

Yaya set Tsubasa down and they took a seat on the grass. "Why don't you do your homework while we wait?" Yaya asked Tsubasa, "I'll help." she added. Tsubasa nodded and started to pull out some papers that were his homework.

It had been about on hour once Tsubasa was done with his homework with the help from Yaya and Pepe.

"Hey, Pepe, did you see if Kukai did a character change while playing?" Yaya asked her. "Character change?" Tsubasa mumbled.

"Yeah. Changing into our character. Like, I can character change with the help of Pepe. I just haven't character changed in a while so you haven't seen it yet." Yaya explained to him. She turned back to Pepe, "So, did you? If he did, then Daichi must be near by! If he is, he'll make Kukai come over so Daichi can talk with you!"

Pepe sadly shook her head, "No, Yaya. Sorry, but Daichi isn't anywhere and Kukai didn't change."

Yaya nodded, "Come to think of it, if he did character change, then I would have seen Daichi too." Yaya glanced out onto the field and saw Kukai stealing the ball away from one of the players, "Where is that little Daichi of his?" she mumbled.

The coach finally blew his whistle and all the players gathered around him.

"Are they done?" Tsubasa asked. Yaya shrugged, and started to help Tsubasa put the papers back in his bag.

"Are you going over there Yaya?" Pepe asked her as Yaya stood up. Yaya nodded her head and took Tsubasa's hand as they walked onto the field.

"Do you think he'll ignore you like this morning?" Pepe asked her.

Yaya shook her head, "No way. I'm going up to him, so he can't just walk away. And, he might have not known it was me."

"But I waved at him. He saw me, I know it!" Pepe informed her. Yaya sighed, "Maybe he didn't wanna talk because he had to change and stuff. He thought he didn't have the time. I'm sure he has the time now!"

They were half-way across the field when the soccer ball was kicked in their direction. Yaya quickly stopped the ball with her foot and one of the players came running up to get it.

"Hey! Thanks for stopping the ball!" he called. Yaya nodded and picked the ball up, "No problem. I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for Kukai Soma." Yaya called as the boy stepped forward.

"Oh, Soma? Sure." The boy said, taking the ball out of her hands. Yaya nodded her head, "Thank you."

The boy turned his head, "Hey, Soma! Come over here! You got a visitor!" he yelled.

"Pepe, hid behind me before he sees you." Yaya whispered. Pepe quickly hid behind Yaya's back as a boy from the group turned his head and started to run up to them.

"You always get the cute admirers, dude. You are so lucky." the boy told Kukai. Kukai chuckled and walked up to Yaya.

"Hi." he said, a smile planted on his face. Yaya smiled at him, "Good to see you smile. You ignored my wave this morning and I was wondering what was up." Yaya looked behind her and whispered, "Come on out now."

Pepe appeared and Kukai took a step back. Yaya smiled, "I know I look different. Like, I wear my hair down a lot and I don't speak in third person anymore and I've gotten a little taller and I'm not that big of a baby anymore, but I'm still me. Still the same old Yaya."

"Yaya," Kukai mumbled.

Yaya nodded her head, "Yeah, it's me. You remember Pepe," Pepe floated forward and waved in Kukai's face. "And I don't think you've met my little brother. Tsubasa, this is Kukai. Kukai, this is Tsubasa."

Tsubasa took a step back and hung on to Yaya's skirt.

"He's shy," Yaya told Kukai quickly. Kukai nodded, "its okay."

"So," Yaya started, "Where's Daichi?!" Pepe butted in.

Kukai stared at Pepe, "Um,"

"Kukai, baby!" a female voice butted in. Kukai and Yaya turned their heads and saw a girl with long black hair that was down to her lower back walking up to them.

"Yaya! That's the girl that threw the ball at us this morning!" Pepe told Yaya. Yaya stared at this girl as she walked up and stood next to Kukai, intertwining their arms.

"Kukai, who is this? Not another fan girl, I hope." she said in a flirtatious tone. "An old friend, Emi." Kukai told her.

She glared at Yaya, "Hello. I'm Emi Hisashi, Kukai's _girlfriend_. It's a pleasure to meet you and your," she paused and looked at Tsubasa.

A grin spread across her face, "Your _son_!"

Yaya felt like screaming once Emi uttered those words.

"Remember, there is nothing wrong with being a teenage mother. A baby is a blessing! I respect you for keeping the baby. But, wow, you look so young. And he's wearing the Seiyo Elementary uniform. So, he must be around five or six right? Well," she paused again, "I have to take back the respect thing. Getting pregnant at such a young age. Have you no shame for your family? I guess not since he's still here. I'm surprised Kukai didn't stop being your friend since you're such a disgrace!" then she giggled.

"How dare she say that to you, Yaya! Kukai! Do something!" Pepe shouted.

Yaya looked down at Tsubasa. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. What child his age wouldn't? After hearing his big sister being called a disgrace because he happened to be there would cause any child to be a little upset.

Yaya glared at Emi.

"Emi, I don't think you should have-" Kukai paused when Yaya stepped forward and slapped Emi in the face.

"Y-Yaya," Kukai mumbled as Yaya stepped back. "How dare you talk like that! You are a disgrace for assuming all of that! If you were any kind of a respectable woman you'd know when to hold your tongue! You're just a, just a-" Yaya paused. She bent down and covered Tsubasa's ears,

"You're just a bitch!" Yaya shouted at her.

It felt like time froze. Kukai stared at Yaya as Yaya stood up and told Pepe to take Tsubasa to the gate and that she'll meet them there.

"W-What did you just call me?!" Emi asked after a moment.

Yaya smirked at her, "You heard me! You are a bitch and I don't care what you call me because whatever you call me will be a lie, but whatever I call you I know will be the truth!"

Emi stared at her with wide eyes, "That's it, you little whore! I forbid you from communicating with my Kukai!"

"Emi-!" Kukai butted in.

"You can't do that! Kukai isn't a pet! He's a person and he can communicate with whom ever he wants to communicate with! Including me!" Yaya shot back.

"Yaya-!" Kukai started.

"I can do whatever I want! I'm his girlfriend! We love each other! We agree on everything! What to do, what to watch, where to go, and _who_ to hang out with! If I say he shouldn't hang out with you, he'll agree! Now, get lost you little midget!" She shouted.

"Love?! Yeah, right! I've been Kukai's friend forever! I know the exact type of girl he would go for, and you are not her! You little," Yaya paused, trying to find another mean word, "You little slut!"

"That's it! Enough!" Kukai shouted.

Emi and Yaya looked at Kukai. He grabbed Emi's hand, "Yaya, Emi is my girlfriend, okay? And, I agree with her. I don't want to hang out with you so leave me alone." He told her.

"But what about your promise?!" Yaya shouted at him. He stared at her, "What promise?"

"_The_ promise! The day I left for England you met me at the park by the air port and told me yourself, that the moment I get back you'll take me to get ice cream and we'll talk and start our friendship back up from where we stopped it! I've been waiting for that promise to happen and now it can! And you, Kukai, never break your promises!" Yaya told him, holding her hands in fists and up to her chest.

Kukai thought for a moment. Emi pulled at Kukai's arm, "Just forget her, baby. She's probably making it up anyways. Come on, let's go." she said, pulling him back to the group of soccer players.

Yaya's face turned into a pout and she turned on her heal and started to walk in the other direction and off the soccer field.

_This isn't right! _Yaya thought. _Kukai would never take the side of someone insulting his friends! Especially his best friends! But, that Emi girl might have been his friend before they started dating so it only makes sense he'd take her side too. But, why didn't he remember the Promise? He said he'd never forget about it! I can't believe this! None of this was suppose to happen! None of it!_

Yaya turned back on her heal and looked for Kukai. She spotted him talking with some other guys, Emi still hanging on his arm.

"Kukai!" Yaya shouted. He turned his head and so did the rest of his teammates.

"I'm not letting this go, Kukai! I'll make sure you come back to me and Amu and everybody! And I'll make sure you follow through on your promise! I swear on it! I swear on the Humpty Lock!" She shouted.

Kukai's face flushed slightly, and Yaya flashed a bright smile. Emi glared at her but Yaya ignored it.

Yaya waved good-bye and ran over to the front gate.

"There you are!" Pepe called, floating over to Yaya as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Sorry I was gone so long." she panted.

Tsubasa walked over to her and grabbed her hand, "Come on. Let's get home so you can get a drink."

Yaya nodded, "Yeah, okay."

---

That night, Yaya sat on her bed, reading a magazine her mother brought home that was all about ballet.

"Yaya," Pepe started. Yaya looked up from her page and looked for Pepe.

"Pepe? Where are you?" Yaya asked.

"Sister,"

Yaya looked at the door and saw Tsubasa with Pepe standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?" he asked.

Yaya smiled and nodded cheerily, "Sure, come on!"

Tsubasa quickly ran over and jumped into Yaya's bed. "What's up, kiddo?" Yaya asked him as he fell back on Yaya's pile of pillows.

"I kinda heard what you shouted today." he mumbled.

"Y-You heard that?" Yaya asked him. He nodded. "W-Will you tell me about the promise?" he asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Yaya asked him, placing the magazine on the nightstand.

"Well, it seems like that promise is important to you and you're my big sister and I wanna know about it. I wanna know everything I can about my big sister." Tsubasa stated, staring at his hands.

Yaya giggled, "You are so cute when you're embarrassed." she said, patting his head. His face turned red and he stuck his tongue out at her.

Pepe sat down on Yaya's knee and Yaya sat up in her bed, "Well, Kukai made that promise to me the day we moved . . ."

_To be continued . . . _

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did u like? I plan on making the next chapter a flash back chapter (it might have some fluff), okay? cooleo. plz review and tell me what u think! i hope u stay tooned for the next chapter and thank u so much for reading my story so far! really sorry that they r a little OOC right now! okay, well, bye bye!!**

**~~~Taylor**


	4. Memories of a Childish Girl

**A/N:**

**hey hey! OMG! I WANNA THANK ALL OF U GUYS WHO R READING THIS!!! this is such a popular story! i'm so happy!!! thank u so much!!! anyway, i hope u enjoy this chapter! its about 2,663 words, Okay? Cooleo. well, enjoy! **

**i dont own Shugo Chara!!**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Memories of a Childish Girl_

Yaya was sitting on her bed, Tsubasa leaning back on the pillows listening to Yaya's story . . .

_Five Years Earlier . . ._

_Yaya was pouting in the back seat of the car. Her mother was playing Peak-A-Boo with Tsubasa and her father was driving the car to the air port. They had sent their luggage and furniture and most of there clothes out to England a few days before so they were there before they were._

"_Yaya dear, please stop pouting. I'm sure you'll love it in England." her mother told her in a baby-talking voice. _

_Yaya shook her head, "No! I don't wanna go!" she told her. Her mother rolled her eyes and got back to playing with Tsubasa. _

_Yaya scrunched up her face and stared out the window. Pepe was sitting on Yaya's lap, also pouting. _

_The car parked and they all finally were able to get out. _

"_Hmm, it seems like we got here a bit too early." Yaya's father said, checking his watch. Her father pulled out a few bags from the trunk and handed them to Yaya. She pouted even more that she had to carry the bags when her mother only had to carry Tsubasa. _

_They walked into the airport and handed in there tickets._

"_How long until the plane leaves, dear?" her mother asked her father. "We got here an hour early. We'll have to wait for now." he explained._

_Yaya flopped in her seat a few rows away from her family. She had decided that she would not commutate with them the whole trip to England._

"_We can't be moving away, Pepe! We can't leave the Guardians! It's down right wrong!" Yaya whined. Pepe nodded her head in agreement. _

_Yaya leaned back in her chair and Pepe lay down on Yaya's lap. _

_After a few minutes someone took a seat next to Yaya, but Yaya didn't look at him. He sat there, not really doing anything, which was the only thing Yaya noticed about him. After a few minutes, the man sitting next to her reached his hand up and pulled on one of Yaya's pigtails._

"_Ow! Hey, mister, that isn't nice-" Yaya stopped and looked at the culprit. He had a bright smile on his face, a real smile, and he was in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. A little turquoise haired Guardian Character was floating next to him, wearing a sweat band around his head with a star on it, a yellow t-shirt and white shorts, with the same bright smile on his face._

"_K-Kukai! Daichi! What are you-" Kukai covered Yaya's mouth before she could finish her sentence. He held a finger over his mouth as a sign so Yaya would remain quiet and then he pointed to her Parents sitting at the other side of the room._

_Yaya nodded and Kukai took her hand and quickly lead her away from that area without her parents seeing. _

_After running past crowds of people, Kukai pulled her into a small playroom-type place in the airport._

"_Ha-ha that was such a rush, Kukai! Good job getting Yaya away-" Daichi started but stopped once he saw Yaya's stare. Her face was in a glare and her fists were clenched._

"_Aren't you happy to see us, Yaya, Pepe?" Daichi asked. Kukai nodded, "Yeah. I had to promise my mom I'd keep my room extra clean for three months just to get a ride here. I thought you'd be happy we came to see you off." he explained._

_Yaya glared at them, and then she started to cry. _

"_Ga! Yaya! Come on, calm down! Come on girl! Please stop crying!" Kukai said quickly, walking up to Yaya._

_Yaya kept wiping her eyes on her sleeves and Kukai blushed, "here." he said, handing her a small tissue, "Blow your nose." he mumbled._

_Yaya nodded and took the tissue out of his hands. "Why are you crying Yaya?" Daichi asked. _

_Yaya hiccupped, "I didn't want you to come!" she said. "Why?" Kukai asked, slightly stunned. _

"_B-B-Because I'm moving to England! I won't be here and you know what people say about friends moving far away! They don't ever stay friends! And we're best friends, Kukai! I-I-I don't want our friendship to be over! That's why I'm so mad about moving to England and I didn't want you or Amu or anyone to come see me off because I didn't want to have to say good-bye! It's so final! Like, we'll either never see each other again or if we do see each other again, it won't be the same! It's not fair!" Yaya choked out. _

_Kukai smiled at Yaya and then hugged her._

"_Don't worry Yaya. We'll always be friends. Best friends." he assured her._

"_H-H-How do you k-know that?!" Yaya asked him, her voice slightly cracked. _

_He smiled and let out a small sigh. He gently pulled Yaya away from him and looked her sternly in the eyes, "You know I keep my promises, right?" he asked her._

_Yaya nodded. "Well, how about this. I promise no matter what happens, we'll be best friends forever. And, I promise, that the moment you get back to Japan and we meet again, I'll take you out for ice-cream and we'll start our friendship up again. Just like old times, okay?" he asked._

_Yaya sniffed, "Promise?" _

_He smiled, "Promise! And you know I always keep my promises! You know that, Yaya! And so do you, Pepe." Kukai said, turning to look at Pepe for the last line. _

_Yaya and Pepe both shared a glace, then Yaya smiled brightly, "Okay! It's a promise then!" she paused for a moment, "What if I don't come back until I'm twenty and your twenty-two?" she asked._

_He shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I always keep my promises and even in ten years or twenty or thirty years, I'll remember it! If you come back when you're fifty, I'll still remember it and still take you out for ice-cream!" _

_Yaya smiled, "Good! I'll hold you to that!" _

"_Good. Now," Kukai looked out of the play area doors and saw Yaya's father looking around frantic._

"_It looks like your dad is looking for you." Kukai finally said, gripping Yaya's shoulders and turning Yaya around to see._

"_Oh yeah. I forgot I was here with them." she mumbled. "Okay, well, talk to you later Yaya. You too Pepe." Kukai told them. Daichi and Pepe gave each other a quick hug and Daichi high fived Yaya. _

_Yaya walked over to the doors to walk up to her father when she stopped in her tracks. She turned around and Kukai was walking in the opposite direction to the other doors. _

"_KUKAI!" Yaya shouted. He didn't even have time to turn around when Yaya ran up from behind and hugged him tightly. She cried into his back and gripped the front of his shirt tightly. _

_Kukai looked behind his back and saw it was Yaya. He quickly wiped his eyes and took Yaya's hands, "Yaya . . ." he began._

_Yaya let go and took a step back. Kukai turned around, his face flushed and he looked like he was about to say something._

"_Save it!" Yaya told him. He stared at her, "Huh?" _

"_You look like your gonna tell me something. Save it. Save it until we go out for ice cream." she giggled. Kukai stared at her in amazement then chuckled, "Alright." _

_Yaya nodded her head and turned back around and started running to the door. Before she walked out and up to her father, she turned around to see Kukai still watching her and she smiled a toothy smile and waved her hand rapidly in the air, "See you later Kukai! Daichi! And don't forget about the promise!" _

_And, with that, Yaya and Pepe ran out the door and up to her father. _

_End Flashback, Present Day . . ._

". . . And that's the story!" Yaya finished. Tsubasa stared at his sister, "You really want him to keep his promise that much?" he asked.

Yaya nodded, "Yes! He always keeps him promises and I don't want him to forget! That's why I gotta make sure he keeps it!"

"And there is one other person we need to talk to who can make sure he keeps his promise too!" Pepe chimed in.

Yaya nodded, "That's right! And, tomorrow after school, Pepe and I are going to take a visit to this person and get him to help!"

"Who, sister?" Tsubasa asked. Yaya rolled her eyes like he should have known the answer, "The only other person who knows Kukai the best!"

"Daichi!" Pepe shouted happily.

---

_Soma House . . ._

Kukai placed his bowl in the sink and started to walk to the stairs that led to his room.

"Where you going, little bro?" his older brother, Rento said, wrapping his arm around Kukai's neck, holding him back.

Kukai gripped his brothers arm, "Let go, you big ape!" he shouted.

"Oh, what was that, shrimp? Do you want me to call Kaidou, Shuusui and Unkai over here? Or would you rather deal with just me?" Rento asked his younger brother smugly.

Kukai pouted and dropped his arms to the side in surrender.

"Thought so. Now, let's take a stroll down memory lane, shall we?" Rento asked his brother, leading him over to the pictures that hung on the wall. Rento released Kukai but grabbed onto the back collar of his shirt and made him stare at an old picture of him and the Guardians back in elementary school.

"Now, would you look at that? I remember that kid, don't you, Shrimp?" Rento asked him. Kukai grumbled under his breath, but Rento ignored it.

"And do you see that little girl in front of him? The one in pigtails?" Rento asked Kukai. Kukai didn't grumble this time. Instead, he sent a glare in his brother's direction.

"That little girl came over all the time. She was so peppy and happy. Sometimes she could be a real baby but the boy knew how to keep her under control. But," Rento pulled his brother in then pushed him off, causing Kukai to fly forward and stumble on his feet.

"The boy was stupid and the moment she moved away he, first, went into a complete depression, then, he started to ignore all his other friends in the picture and then got mixed up with the wrong type of people at school. Now, the boy is an arrogant, smart-mouth, little brat who would rather make-out with his lame, bratty, only-wants-him-for-his-money girlfriend then becoming friends again with that girl who just moved back from England." Rento finished.

"She doesn't want me for my money!" Kukai shot back.

"He's not talking about Emi, you freak! Stop focusing on her and focus on the main girl in the story!" His other older brother, Kaidou, shouted at him from the kitchen.

"Then who?" Kukai asked smugly.

"YAYA, YOU IGNORAMUS!" All four of his brothers shouted. "What does she have to do with anything? She's not my friend anymore! Case closed! Besides, how did you know she was back?" Kukai asked.

"I saw Yaya walking home with Rima today. You remember Rima, right? She was the new Queen chair in elementary. Once Yaya left I went up to her and Rima told me that was Yaya and how _you_ ignored her this morning on the soccer field." Rento explained.

Kukai stared at the floor and made a fist with this hands, "It doesn't matter! I don't want to be her friend anymore!"

"Kukai, listen to yourself! You are nothing like you use to be! And it all started when Yaya left for England! Why don't you just stop pretending to be this way so you can fit in with people you don't even like and start being yourself with the people you do like?!" Rento asked him.

Kukai glared and quickly walked past Rento and up the stairs, "Forget it, Rento! It's none of your business anyways!" he called once he reached his room.

He slammed the door and locked it so none of his brothers could get in.

He glanced around the room and made eye contact with his bed. He needed a nap.

He quickly jumped on it and buried his face in the pillow. Before his eyes closed he glanced at the shelf on the other side of the room. A blue egg with an orange circle and yellow star in the middle sat on the shelf. It was closed and it looked like it hadn't been opened for a while.

He shook his head and pulled the comforter over his head and drifted to sleep.

_To be continued . . . _

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did u like??? Ok, good! ALSO!!! OMGOMGOMG i got so freaked out when i was writing this chapter! i'll tell u why right now! okay, i was almost done writing this (as in, i was at the part when ur reading about Kukai n his house) when i got a new review. well, i clicked on the message n saw it was from Sakurauchiha0inonara and she said (sorry, but im just guessing that ur a girl. if ur a boy, im sorry) i should do part of the story in Kukai's POV. i was like "OMFG!!! I WAS THINKING THAT BEFORE!! THATS WHY HALF THE CHAPTER IS LIKE THAT! XD" lol. yeah, it freaked me out. Like, physic or something!!! MIND READER!!!! XD lol jkjk. anyway, thank u so much 4 reading so far! stay tooned!!! remember, R&R!!! plz n thank u!**

**~~~Taylor**


	5. Taking in an Old Character!

**A/N:**

**here it is! I posted it a little early cuz its so popular! ^-^ i really wanna thank u guys for reading this! im so happy u like it! this is like, my most popular story out of all my stories and that makes me so happy! but, i've realized that cuz i've been so tied up with this story i havent updated any of my other stories! DX so i might not be posting any more chapters for a while. i gotta keep the fans of my other stories happy n interested so i might not update this story until sometime next week, okay? sorry if u guys disagree, but i cant just focus on this story. again, really sorry. I hope u like this chapter! Enjoy! also, wow, this took up 9 pages on my word works! Wow! Longest chapter YET! so enjoy! and, woow this is 4,017 words! ALOT!!!**

**i dont own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Chapter Five: Taking in an Old Character_

Yaya stared at the house in front of her.

It had been two hours after school, Yaya had picked up Tsubasa and waited until one of her parents had gotten home to leave (her mother was the one who came home first), and Yaya changed out of her uniform and into something more comfortable.

Now, she was starting to feel a little nervous for some reason. She was wondering if what she was wearing was pretty or cute. She stared down at her outfit. Jean Capri pants with some sparkles on the bottom and a pink tank-top with a half-jean jacket and flip-flops. She had styled her hair half down and the other half in small pig-tails.

Yaya bit her lip, "You know what, maybe we should do this another day!" Yaya told Pepe, turning on her heal.

Pepe grabbed one of Yaya's pig-tails and pulled, "No Yaya! We're here on a mission! No turning back now!"

Yaya struggled to get free from Pepe's grip, "No! What if he's not home?! He does have a girlfriend and friends! He could be out!"

Pepe let go of Yaya's hair and floated up to her face, "Listen to you, Yaya! Stop asking what if's and go up to that door and ring the bell!"

Yaya stared at Pepe and a pout formed on her face as she shrugged her shoulders and walked up the path to the front door.

She knocked a few times, noticing the small sign over the door bell saying to knock. She stood there for about three minutes before she turned to Pepe, "They might not be home. We should just give up."

Pepe sighed. Yaya turned on her heal but before she could take a step the front door opened abruptly.

A dark haired boy stood there, only a few inches taller then Yaya. His right ear was pierced and he was in a muscle shirt and baggy jeans. He had a lollipop in his mouth and looked a little surprised to see Yaya.

"Um, hi." he said, his voice slightly deep.

"Hello. I-I was wondering if Kukai Soma was here." Yaya told him, turning back around.

He turned her head to look inside, and then looked back at Yaya, that surprised look still on his face. "Um, yeah. You," he paused, "You're that Yaya girl, right? Kukai's friend?" he asked.

Yaya nodded, "Yes, hello. I'm Yaya Yuiki. I use to come play here when I was little. I was hoping to talk to Kukai for a moment. Um, may I come in?" Yaya asked.

The boy nodded hesitantly. He opened the door and Yaya stepped inside.

She removed her flip-flops and the boy handed her a pair of house slippers. Yaya thanked him and he showed her through the house.

"Kukai! Get your butt down here! You got a visitor!" He shouted up to stairs. Yaya stared at the boy then turned her head to look at the pictures on the wall.

"He'll be, um, right down." The boy told Yaya.

She nodded. She noticed the group picture on the wall and Yaya smiled.

"Yeah, that's everyone's favorite picture. The one time Kukai was truly himself." The boy told Yaya.

Yaya stared at him, "He's not himself now?" she asked. He nodded, "Yeah. Now he's just, well, I don't know. He's nothing like he use to be. It's kinda sad. The way he acts and everything. Me and the rest of his brothers gotta be tough with him just to get a word in. Last night I had to drag him over here and talk like I'm telling a story just so he'd listen. It's crazy." he explained.

Yaya nodded, and started to look at the other pictures on the wall. A lot were of Kukai and his older brothers. As the pictures lead down the wall, you could tell they were taken as time moved on. Kukai looked older in all the pictures, so did his brothers.

Yaya felt a little upset as the picture-timeline moved on. A lot of the group pictures of the brothers weren't so happy. Sure, Kukai's four older brothers looked happy and smiling but Kukai wasn't. He looked like he was have a terrible time with his family and would rather be anywhere but there.

"Rento, what is it?! I was in the middle of homework!" Kukai shouted as he stepped down the stairs.

Yaya and Rento turned there heads and Kukai stopped abruptly once he saw Yaya.

"Kukai, you have a visitor." Rento told him again, and then walked past the two teens and into the kitchen.

They were silent for a moment, then Yaya spoke up, "Can I come upstairs? Pepe and I wanna talk to you."

Kukai sighed and stared up the stairs at his bedroom door. "Fine. But, only for a minute."

Yaya smiled and followed Kukai up the stairs. Kukai paused for a moment before he opened the door. It was quiet and he was leaning strangely close to the door. Like he was listening to what was happening behind the door.

He finally opened it and they stepped inside. Yaya noticed Kukai's lap top open on his desk and it looked like he was in the middle of a chat with someone. Yaya glanced at everything else. It all seemed the same from the last time Yaya was there five years ago.

Pepe quickly tugged on a piece of Yaya's hair and pointed to the shelf. Yaya looked and saw the little blue egg sitting there.

"Daichi," Yaya mumbled.

"So, why are you here?" Kukai asked, taking a seat at his desk. Yaya ignored him and walked over to the shelf.

She reached over and gently touched the egg.

"He won't come out." Kukai told her.

"Is he in a slumber?" Yaya asked him, hoping he'd say no.

Kukai shrugged, "I don't think so. I think he's just hiding in there. I don't know."

"What makes you say that?" Yaya asked.

"I leave some food in here when I go to school. When I get home a lot of the food is gone. I know it's not any of my brothers because I lock my door when I leave, so I know its Daichi. He just doesn't wanna come out." Kukai explained, leaning back in this chair.

"When did all this start?" Pepe asked. Yaya bit her lip, hoping it wasn't when she left.

Kukai sighed, "When I entered high school and started going out with Emi. Well, he still hung around me in high school, but, ever since last year he doesn't wanna come out. I don't think it's cuz of Emi, but I could be wrong."

Yaya looked back at the egg. She quickly grabbed Kukai and pulled him up and over to the door.

"Listen, if he only comes out when you leave, then leave!" Yaya whispered in his ear. Kukai's face turned a bright red and he pushed Yaya, causing her to hit the wall.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled. "What about you?" he whispered.

Yaya shook her head, "I'll hide in the closet. When Daichi comes out I'll jump out and talk to him. Just make sure you don't come in until I come out to get you." Yaya told him, ignoring the fact that she wanted to ask why he pushed her.

Kukai sighed, "Fine, whatever. But, don't get mad when he sees you and goes back into his egg."

Kukai quickly walked out the door and Yaya hid in the closet.

Yaya kept the door open a crack to see when Daichi would come out. Five minutes had passed and Yaya was getting cheesed off. She started jumping up and down and jumped ever time she bumped into a jacket, thinking it was a monster or something.

"Yaya! Yaya, look!" Pepe whispered. Yaya looked back out the crack and saw the little turquoise haired character floating over to the desk where a bowl of chips were.

Yaya quietly opened the door and walked up to Daichi, who was now sitting on the desk.

"Are those good?" Yaya asked him. Daichi seemed slightly shocked and he dropped the chip, mid-bit. He jumped up and looked at Yaya.

Pepe floated over to him and waved, "Daichi! We've been wondering where you've been!" she told him, hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back, with a big smile on his face. "Yaya! Pepe! It's so nice to see you! I've missed you!" he said.

Yaya smiled and took a seat in the chair. "Oh Daichi, it's so great to see you! I've seen everyone from the old days but you!"

Pepe and Daichi let go of each other and Daichi nodded his head, "Yeah, well, I don't feel like hanging out with Kukai when I know he's with that Emi girl. She's all wrong for him."

"Daichi, I know Emi can be mean but that's no reason for you to stay in your egg all this time." Yaya sighed, wishing she didn't have to say this last part, "Kukai can't help who he falls in love with."

"Love? _Love_?" Daichi repeated, staring at Yaya with wide eyes, "Kukai is not in love with Emi! He only _thinks_ he loves her!"

"What do you mean? If he only thinks it, then he should tell her his feelings are more like "_like_" then "_love_". And, is Kukai being with Emi the only reason you've locked yourself away?" Yaya asked.

Pepe had taken a seat and was reaching for a chip from the bowl. Daichi noticed this and handed one to her. He smiled, and then his face looked like he was deep in thought.

"Emi is the number one reason, but not the only reason. When he started high school he cut off ties with Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima! All because when he tired out for the soccer team and his teammates found out! They said it's not cool to hang out with middle schoolers unless you're dating someone younger. Kukai tried telling them they were cool but his team ignored him so Kukai cut off all ties with them and then his teammates started liking him." Daichi explained.

"What?! That's insane!" Yaya paused, "What if I never moved? Would Kukai have stopped being my friend?" she asked.

Daichi paused and thought for a moment, "I don't think so." he finally said. "Why? Why would he do that when I was gone and not if I had stayed?" Yaya asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Because you and Kukai are best friends. Kukai wouldn't mind losing Amu and everybody. Sure, they were friends in elementary and he'd feel a little sad losing them, but he'd move on. If you were still here, he wouldn't care about not being friends with his teammates as long as he had you to hang out with. You two have been friends since you were toddlers." Daichi explained.

Yaya's face was in a pout, "Anything else?" she asked.

Daichi thought, "No. I think it was all because of Emi and the fact he stopped being friends with them just so his teammates would like him."

"What do you not like about Emi?" Pepe asked Daichi, her face covered in crumbs.

Daichi thought for a moment and sighed, "It's really hard to explain. But," He paused, "Emi has been pushing Kukai to do . . ._ things_." he whispered the very last word like it was illegal to say.

"What kind of things?" Yaya asked, completely unaware of what Daichi was getting at.

Daichi stared at her in disbelief, "Well, right before summer break Emi was trying to get Kukai to," he paused again, like saying the word was tiresome for him, "she was trying to get Kukai to have _sex_ with her." he said, clear as day.

"What?!" Yaya practically shouted. "D-D-Did they? Did they have," he paused, "sex?" she whispered.

Daichi shook his head, "No. Kukai was nervous and he thought he wasn't ready. But, he didn't want Emi to break up with him because she was one of the many reasons he was super popular. So, they made a deal. If Kukai's team won the first game of the soccer season they'd do it."

"The first game? That's" Yaya paused, thinking of all the dates for school events, "Omigod! That's at the end of next week! Next Saturday night!" Yaya said in realization.

Daichi nodded, "If you ask me I think Kukai is gonna make a big mistake. I tried telling him that after he and her made that deal, but he wouldn't listen. He said that I "wouldn't understand" and to "just leave me alone and stay out of it" kind of stuff. Kukai always got really moody when I tried to talk him out of things. Like, once he and his team mates stole the mascot for their opposing team and them made it look like the football team did it. And then when he started dating Emi, and when he threw that big party while his family was out and how some kids brought beer and Kukai didn't even kick them out. He even had a cup of it!" Daichi explained.

"Gosh, I can't believe he's changed so much." Daichi sighed.

Yaya's hands were in fight fists and she looked at her palm. Her nails had dug into her hand and little crests that were bleeding were imprinted there. Her eyes were watering and a few tears slid down her cheeks, "So, in a way, all this that had happened to Kukai, is-is," Yaya paused.

"Is my fault!" she choked out.

"Ah! No! No way, Yaya!" Daichi said quickly. "Oh, shush, Daichi! That's a lie and you know it! It's my entire fault! If I had never moved to England then Kukai would still be the same old guy we all love!" Yaya snapped.

"No way! It was Kukai's fault for changing! He decided to think you weren't coming back and changed! He ruined his own high school life! It is not your fault! _You_ were the one who called and was told he couldn't come to the phone! _You_ were the one who sent emails and got no reply! _You_ did all you could to keep the friendship going! _Kukai_ chose to cut off everything! It is not your fault, Yaya!" Daichi explained, floating up to Yaya's face.

Yaya sniffed and wiped her eyes. She stared down at Pepe, then looked at Daichi and glanced at his egg on the shelf.

"Daichi, do you want to leave?" Yaya asked him finally.

"What do you mean Yaya?" he asked, floating back down to the desk.

"I mean, you don't want to be around Kukai, right? Well, why don't you come stay with Pepe and me? That way you can come out and talk to other people who can see you, you can come to school with me and go out in the sun! It's a good idea!" Yaya explained, bouncing back to being happy.

"Really?" Daichi asked, "But, what about Kukai? I can't just leave him forever."

"Don't worry. It won't be forever. I'm gonna get Kukai to change and he'll be back to his old self! And I'll make sure that happens before his soccer game! Before he gives something irreplaceable to a girl he doesn't even love! And I'll make sure he keeps his promise too!" Yaya explained happily, standing up in her chair.

Daichi thought for a moment, "You'd really do all that? Just for Kukai? For _friendship_?" he asked.

Yaya nodded, "Yeah! I've known Kukai since I was two! I would do anything to protect him! And I'd do anything for you too, Daichi! I've known you since you hatched! You're my best friend too! So, come on! I'll grab your egg and take you home! What do you say?"

Daichi looked at Yaya and Pepe. Then he looked around the room. He made eye contact with two pictures on the shelf by Kukai's bed. Once, the shelf held two pictures of Kukai and the whole Guardian gang, and the other was a picture of Kukai and Yaya when they were eight and six, eating ice-cream with chocolate all over each of there faces and their smiles bright.

Now, those two pictures were gone and what was there was a picture of him and his soccer "friends" hanging out at a party, all making a toast with who-knows-what in the cups and the other picture was of him and Emi; his hand over her shoulder and her hands on his lap, a little too close to his "private" area. They were both smiling, but it was a kind of smile that a bad boy would do or an evil villain would do. It wasn't right.

Daichi looked back at Yaya and smiled, "Yeah! I'd be super happy to move in with you and Pepe!" he said cheerily.

Yaya clapped her hands together happily and walked over and gently took the egg in her hand. Daichi and Pepe floated over to the door and Yaya opened it and stepped out.

Kukai was sitting the steps, looking extremely bored.

He saw Yaya walking up to him and he stood up. He looked at her hands and saw Daichi's egg in her hands and Daichi floating next to Yaya.

"D-Daichi!" Kukai said in amazement. Yaya quickly grabbed Kukai's shirt and pulled him against the wall. Kukai was taken aback by this, and his face turned bright red again.

"Listen Kukai! I am extremely disappointed in you! In the choices you've made, in the people you've befriended and in the life style you chose with Emi and how you stopped listening to Daichi!" she shouted in his face, pointing her finger at him.

"Hey, listen-!" Kukai started, but Yaya cut him off.

"Now I have even greater motivation to get you back to normal!" She smiled.

"Huh?" Kukai mumbled.

"You heard me! I'll change you before next Saturday and make sure you follow through on your promise! Remember, I said I'd hold you to that! So," she paused and took a step back, "Daichi is going to stay with me for a while! Don't worry. While he's with me, I'll make sure he gets out and has a fun time!" she assured him.

Kukai's face was still a scarlet red color, and he quickly turned his head and stared at the floor.

"F-fine! Do whatever you want! But, let me tell you one thing, Yaya!" he said.

Yaya waited for a moment. "You can't change someone who doesn't want to change! That's who the person is and they are happy that way! I'm happy this way so you're just wasting your time!" he shouted at her.

Yaya took a step back. She took in a breath and stared at her feet. Finally, she looked up and smiled brightly at him, "That doesn't mean I can't try!" she told him cheerily.

Yaya then turned on her heal and hopped two steps at a time down the stairs.

She walked to the doorway and grabbed her flip-flops, put them on and walked out the door.

"Leaving so soon?" she heard a voice ask.

Yaya turned her head and saw four boys doing some yard work. The one talking wasn't Rento from before, but a boy a little bit older with lighter hair and a tan complexion and sun glasses on.

"Oh. Yeah. I was only stopping by." Yaya told him happily.

She walked over and found out that the one in sun glasses was Kukai's oldest brother Kaidou, the one planting some seeds in the dirt was the second born, Shuusui, the one pulling out weeds was the third born, Unkai and Rento was helping pulling out the weeds.

"Well," Shuusui said, wondering why Yaya's hands her cupped together like they were holding something, when, in his eyes, nothing was there, "It was nice seeing you Yaya." he told her.

Yaya nodded and smiled at them, "Yeah! I hope to see you all again soon!" she told them as she turned on her heal and started to walk to the gate.

"Hey, Yaya!" Unkai shouted. Yaya turned her head to look at him.

"Come by anytime! We're happy to have you!" he said happily. Yaya's face brightened, "Yeah! I will, don't worry!"

And, with that, she took off down the street with Pepe _and_ Daichi by her side.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u enjoy?? good, cuz u aint getting another chapter until next week or (if i dont go 2 the mall with my bf this weekend n stay home n write) sunday. okay, good. thank u n review, plz!!! ^-^**

**~~~Taylor**


	6. Shopping Experience

**A/N:**

**hey hey! look, i know i said i wouldnt update this story in a while, but i couldnt help it! see, i dont this problem. once i start something, i HAVE to finish it! i cant work on 2 different stories at once! its impossible for me. So, this part is to any of you who are reading this and another one of my un-finished stories, i wont be updating them until im done with this one! okay? cooleo. well, enjoy! also, i had fun writing this chapter! it reminds me of something they'd do in the movie "Mean Girls"! XD lol. **

**i dont own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

_Chapter Six: Shopping Experience _

The next day after school Amu, Rima and Yaya had all agreed to go shopping and buy a few new outfits.

Amu had told Yaya that Tsubasa could stay at Amu's house so that Yaya didn't have to wait until one of her parents got home so she could leave.

By now they were already at the mall in a very fancy boutique that they thought their parents would freak out if they found out they bought one thing from. But, that didn't stop them from looking at all the cute clothes and trying them on!

"Yaya! Yaya! Look at this!" Amu called to her from the other side of the store. Yaya took the hat she had just placed on her head off her head and back on the rack and walked over to Amu, Rima following.

"Look at how cute this is!" Amu showed Yaya, holding it up against her body. The dress was a lacy white dress with pink ribbons and little designs stitched into it. "Do you think it looks good on me?" she asked them.

Yaya and Rima both nodded, "Yeah! Go try it on Amu dear!" Yaya told her happily. Amu stared down at the price tag and gasped, "No way! If I try it on and it does look good, then I'll be so sad when I won't be able to buy it!"

"Oh, come on! Just try it on! That's the fun of shopping! Trying on stuff you know you could never afford!" Rima told her.

Amu pondered on this. Then she smiled and nodded her head, taking the dress with her into the changing room.

"This is so much fun, huh Pepe?" Yaya asked. When she didn't get a response she started to look around the store, "Pepe?" she called.

"Kusukusu?" Rima called. "Ran? Miki? Su?" Yaya called. "Maybe they went browsing or something." Rima said.

Yaya nodded, "Maybe. We should look for them if they don't get back soon." Rima nodded in agreement.

"What do you think?" They heard Amu asked. Rima and Yaya turned around and clapped there hands when they saw Amu. "You look like a princess, Amu dear!" Yaya cooed.

"An angel even!" Rima complimented.

Amu blushed, "Thanks guys. I wish I could buy it though. I would like to know what Ikuto thinks of it."

"I bet he'd love it!" Rima told her.

"Ikuto? You're seeing Ikuto?" Yaya asked. Amu nodded, "I thought I told you."

Yaya shook her head, "Nope. I thought you were still single."

Amu smiled brightly, "Nope! I've been with Ikuto for about two years now!"

"What about Utau?" Yaya asked, picking up a jean jacket.

"What about her?" Amu asked like she was nothing to worry about. Yaya laughed and Rima and Amu joined in. They got some stares from people browsing and a few of the workers but they didn't care.

"Hey, Yaya, look at this!" Amu told her as she passed a bin while walking into the dressing room.

Yaya walked over and looked at what Amu was staring at. She held up a white blouse and the shoulders on the blouse looked like they were half way off the shoulders and in the middle of the blouse was a bunch of crossed strings and it was slightly ruffled.

"Oh, that is such a cute top!" Yaya squealed. Amu then picked up a blue jean skirt with a butterfly bedazzled on the corner. Yaya grabbed both pieces of clothing out of Amu's hand and stared at them like they were a million dollars, "These are soo _cute_!" she squealed.

Amu smiled, "Go inside and try it on."

"But I don't wanna! If I do then I'll wanna buy it!" Yaya whined. Amu pointed to a sign over to bin, "Don't worry. It says everything in this bin is half-off. I'm sure you can afford it. Go ahead and try it on!"

Yaya looked at then sign and then ran into the dressing room. "I guess she really wants that outfit." Amu giggled to Rima. Rima nodded and started to look in the bin herself.

Amu went back in the dressing room and emerged just seconds later. "That was fast." Rima said looking over at her.

Amu nodded, "This dress is surprisingly easy to get in and out of."

Amu placed it back on the hanger and put it back on the rack before she quickly walked back over to Rima and grabbed her arm, "Where's Yaya? We gotta leave."

"Why? I thought we were having fun?" she asked.

Amu pointed to the entrance of the boutique and to the two people who had just walked in.

"Oh no," Rima mumbled. Amu nodded, "If we don't wanna make a scene, we have to get Yaya out of here now!"

They both turned to the changing room and knocked on Yaya's door, "hey, Yaya, come on! We're gonna leave!" Amu told her.

"Wait! I think something is wrong with this top!" Yaya called. Amu was confused, "Why?"

"I think there's a lose string inside of it on the back because it's stuck to my bra!" Yaya whispered.

Amu sighed, "She's like a little girl," she mumbled. "Let me in! I'll help ya."

Yaya unlocked the door and Amu quickly walked in and helped get the blouse off without ruining it.

"Thanks!" Yaya told her happily grabbing her baby blue t-shirt off the hook and putting it on quickly.

Amu nodded and placed the blouse back on the hanger and walked out, Yaya following.

"Are you going to buy these?" Amu asked, looking over her shoulder every few seconds to see the two people.

Yaya nodded, "Yeah. Um, Amu, why do you keep looking over your shoulder?" she asked. Amu bit her lip, "um,"

"Yaya! Yaya!"

All three girls turned there heads and saw Daichi and Pepe floating up to them, Ran, Miki, Su, and Kusukusu following close behind.

"What is it?" Yaya asked Pepe. "Look!" Pepe pointed over to one of the racks.

Yaya looked past Amu and Rima and saw Kukai and Emi standing by a rack, a little too close and Emi whispering into Kukai's ear every few seconds and then he'd smile.

Yaya felt slightly irked seeing Emi whisper in Kukai's ear and hang onto his arm like she was a little child.

"Yaya, come on. We can avoid them easily. Just buy the outfit and let's get out of here before Emi starts calling you out!" Amu assured her. Yaya nodded her head. She still had ten days to fix Kukai with Emi no where is sight. She didn't have to start right there and pick a fight with Emi.

The three girls walked over to the register while the Chara's couldn't help but stare at Kukai and Emi.

"Stop looking you two," Yaya mumbled to Pepe and Daichi.

"No! I'm mad at him and I wanna know what they do when they hang out!" Daichi pouted, keeping his eyes on the couple.

"Suck face and a bunch of other inappropriate stuff that they shouldn't have even tried." Rima said and Amu nodded in agreement. The cashier glanced at them but continued to check out the clothes for Yaya.

"I should just go over there and say to not do _that_," Yaya pointed at the two who were still whispering in each others ear and giggling and every now and then getting a little handsy, "and tell them to wait until they aren't in such an open place."

Yaya quickly handed the cashier the money and grabbed her bag. She turned on her heal and was about to walk up to them when Amu and Rima grabbed both of her arms and dragged her to the other side of the store.

"Come on Yaya. No picking a fight today! It's a girl's day out!" Amu told her.

"Ahem," Daichi said. Amu looked at him, "Sorry. It's girl's day out _with_ Daichi as body guard." Amu corrected.

Daichi nodded. "I can't help it!" Yaya struggled to get free. Rima and Amu finally got out of the shop and had let Yaya go. Yaya took a few steps back and for some reason her head was spinning. She felt even angrier then the last time she talked with Emi.

"I can't help it you guys! When I see them together I want them, so badly, to just break up! I want them to have a fight and say it's over and have Kukai come back to me-" Yaya paused, "_us_! Have Kukai come back to _us_! And it's not fair that their relationship shows no signs of breaking up! It's not fair!" she finished.

Amu and Rima both glanced at each other. "Yaya, I hate to tell you this, but the chances of you really being able to break those two up before the game next Saturday night are slim. Why don't you make your goal a little longer then a week and a half?" Amu said quietly.

Yaya stared at them, and then rested her head in her hands, "I have to try, Amu! You don't know the whole story! I _need_ to make sure it's before then! It's important!"

"Yaya's getting frustrated." Pepe mumbled, patting her head. Yaya looked up at Pepe and half-smiled.

"Hey, Yaya, why don't we go over to the food court and get some ice-cream?" Rima asked her. Yaya thought for a moment, and then looked back in the store. Emi was looking at the dress Amu had tried on before and Kukai was giving it thumbs up.

Yaya nodded her head and Amu and Rima led her to the food court.

---

Yaya, Amu and Rima stood in the longest line of there lives. "I never knew so many people wanted ice-cream." Yaya whined.

"I never knew this one the _only_ place in the mall that sold ice-cream," Amu pointed out. Yaya looked over Amu and Rima's shoulders and saw only three more people and they were finally going to get to the front.

"It's good that Kukai and Emi are out of sight. Otherwise, little Yaya would go Mean Girl on Emi!" Amu joked, looking around the food court.

"I'm not little! When are people going to see I've grown up?!" Yaya pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

Rima and Amu laughed, including some of the Chara's, "No one will if you keep pouting like a little girl!"

Yaya stuck her tongue out at them and they laughed harder. "Next!" the woman at the ice-cream counter called.

They all walked up and started to pick from the dozens of ice-cream flavors.

Yaya's eyes drifted from the ice-cream to the people in the food court. A lot of couples were there, groups of friends and families. Finally, Yaya's eyes found the person she was looking for.

"Yaya, what do you want?" Amu asked her. Yaya glanced at the flavors and picked, "Chocolate, please." Amu nodded and pulled her cash, "I'll pay for you guys." she added ad she handed the woman a twenty.

The woman handed each of them their ice-cream cone and Amu her change. Amu had gotten vanilla, Rima strawberry and Amu had even gotten a little cut of cookies-and-cream ice cream for the Chara's.

They were walking out, Amu holding the cup for the Chara's when the person Yaya was staring at went up to one of the lines, leaving their bag at one of the tables.

"Hey, Amu, Rima, guys," Yaya called, stopping. They all turned around, "I'm gonna go get something for Tsubasa, okay?"

"You're gonna go back on that line?" Su asked, slightly shocked Yaya would.

"No. There's a little toy machine over there with bouncy balls in it and I remember Tsubasa loves those. I'm gonna go get one. I'll meet you guys outside." Yaya explained, pointing to the other side of the food court.

They nodded, "Don't take to long."

Yaya nodded and started to walk away. She glanced behind her and saw that even Pepe and Daichi went with them. She quickly changed her pace and walked over to the table Emi had set her shopping bag at.

She finally reached the table and looked around quickly. Everyone was too busy with their own stuff, they didn't even notice Yaya wasn't the original owner of the bag. She looked at all the lines and saw Emi and Kukai were at the other side of the food court, almost of the front of their line.

She opened the bag and looked inside. Emi had bought the dress Amu had wanted.

"Hmm," Yaya thought. Sure, Yaya hated Emi. She didn't hate people easily, and Emi had wanted to get Yaya to dislike her, she knew it. Yaya had to do something to get Emi's blood boiling, but what?

Yaya licked her ice-cream and that's when it hit her.

She pulled the dress out of the bag and looked around for the tags. She quickly pulled them off and stuck them in her pocket, then placed the dress back in the bag. She looked back at the line.

"Crap!" Yaya mumbled. Emi was already giving the man her order and Kukai was looking around the food court, mostly staring up at the ceiling. Yaya glanced back down at the dress.

Before she could stop herself and head back over to her friends, a little kid ran past her, bumping into her legs causing Yaya's grip on her ice-cream cone to loosen and she dropped it right into the bag and onto the dress.

"Sorry lady!" the kid called as he continued running after some of his friends. Yaya smiled, "It's okay!" she called back. As she looked down at the dress she smiled, "Hmm, it looked better on Amu dear, anyways." She quickly closed the bag and started to walk out of the food court.

Little did Yaya know, someone had been watching. As Emi was still giving the man her order, trying to decide on a small meal or just a salad, Kukai was trying his best to hold his laughter.

Even though he knew Emi would be pissed, he thought that was the funniest thing he'd even seen. Yaya was about to leave the dress alone when a little kid bumped in the back of her causing her to finish the job! He felt like holding his side because of all the laughter. He was kind of happy about it too. He hated going shopping with Emi. She wouldn't make it fun or anything. It was just looking at clothes, trying them on, then debating what to get and what to leave behind.

Now, when he was little and went shopping with Yaya that was way different. She'd make it super fun! Pulling him into joke shops and toy stores and making funny faces anytime she'd see something icky and they'd play around too. It would be a blast. Then, Kukai bit his lip for thinking of Yaya again.

"Baby, let's go." Emi finally said.

Kukai looked her up and down. She had gotten nothing. "What about the food?"

"Nothing here is good. I wanna go somewhere nice, not a food court. Let's just get my bags and go to a fancy restaurant or something!" Emi said the last part a little perky. Kukai sighed and nodded, feeling a little anxious for seeing Emi's reaction.

Yaya was looking back at them, finally making it to the doors where her friends stood waiting.

"Took you a little longer, huh?" Amu asked her, raising an eyebrow. Yaya smiled innocently and nodded, "Yup."

"Where's the ball?" Rima asked. "And, where's you ice-cream?" Miki asked.

"I didn't get a ball. When I got there I saw that Tsubasa already had all those balls and I finished my ice-cream already."

"Really?" Amu asked, looking at her half eaten ice-cream. "Yup! You're talking to me, Amu dear! I can finish an ice-cream in a minute if I wanted! A half a minute if I wanted to risk a headache." Just then, a piercing scream (that sounded a lot like Emi) was heard through the mall.

Yaya smiled brightly, feeling accomplished, "Let's get going, huh? We don't wanna be late getting home and miss dinner!" she said, leaning Amu and Rima out the mall doors.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**well, thats it!!! i think i'll have the next chapter up by Thursday or friday (saturday if i get lazy). sorry if this isnt my best. im sick so im a little out of it. feel free to tell me you dont like it or its not my best cuz i understand (im sick n i know im out of it) so, yeah. well, i'll update soon!!!! OH YEAH!!! if u do review, i'd love 2 know what ur fav part of the chapter is!! (altho i might already know what it is! XD) lol. well, R&R plz!!! thank u!! **

**~~~Taylor**


	7. Lunchbox

**A/N:**

**Hey hey! I know, i know. I said i was gonna update later in the week, but i couldnt help it! i got the idea for this chapter at lunch today so i had to write it!! XD lol. Also, i had a fun time writing the little convo between Yaya and her mother! most of the stuff her mom said was stuff my mom said! XD i asked her the same question Yaya asked her mom and she gave me an answer almost like that, so i added some words or mixed some around so thats what her mom said! Remeber, what yaya's mom said is was a real mom said (she is concidered a grandma too. XD) lol. anyways, yeah, i figured out how many chapters their r gonna b for this story. It's gonna have 10 chapters, so after this chapter their will only be 3 chapters left and then its done! (sorry, but i dont have that kind of smart mind to have a story more then 10 - 12 chapters.) i hope you guys injoy this chapter! **

**i dont own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Lunchbox_

"Mama, how do you break people up who are about to have sex?" Yaya asked her mother that weekend. Yaya had to ask her parents first before she did something extremely drastic.

Her mother dropped the pencil she was holding and stared up at Yaya, "W-Why do you ask that dear?"

"One of my friends is about to make a big mistake with someone he doesn't love. I have to stop it, but it doesn't seem like they're gonna break up." Yaya explained. Her mother sighed, "Well dear, I'd have to say to let it go."

"What?! Why?" Yaya asked, walking up to her mother's desk. Her mother looked up from her work and sighed once more, "Because you shouldn't butt into someone else's business. If they want to have sex then let them have it. Just make sure you don't, Yaya."

"But, mama-!" Yaya started.

"No. let it go Yaya. I know this boy is your friend but it's his choice, not yours. Unless, you're the girl?"

Yaya shook her head and headed for the door, "No way, mama. He'd never pick me in a billion years." She mumbled, closing the door behind her and walking back up the hall to her room.

Daichi and Pepe were sitting at her desk, playing with all of Yaya's CD's.

"How'd it go? Did your mom have an answer?" Daichi asked. Yaya shook her head and flopped down on her bed, "No. This is crazy. I tried to Google answers, I asked Amu, Rima, Tadase, and Nagi and none of them had answers. I even tried my friends in England. Nothing. Neither you nor Pepe have answers and mama says to "_let it go_". It's like everywhere I go it's not an elevator to heaven it's a rollercoaster to hell!" Yaya whined.

Yaya picked up her head and looked at the CD player. Pepe and put on the radio and a song Yaya didn't recognize was playing.

"Don't worry Yaya. You're super smart! You'll figure something out! You don't need anyone else's help but your own! Just use that big, smart head of yours! We know you can do it!" Daichi cheered.

"Yeah! Go Yaya! Go Yaya!" Pepe clapped her hands. Yaya smiled at them, "Thanks guys. I hope I can do it! I don't want Kukai to do something like _that_ with a girl so wrong for him."

"Good! Now, wipe those eyes and let's get to work!" Daichi smiled. Yaya didn't even notice but her eyes were starting to water. She wiped the quickly and grabbed the teen magazines she had gotten earlier that morning. She had at least fifteen, all about relationships and love. Yaya gave one for Daichi and Pepe to look through and Yaya started looking through her own.

Yaya ripped out every page she could find on sex, love, and breaking up. Stories from girls about their boyfriends and ex-boyfriends, everything. She needed all the information she could get. "Yaya, look at this!" Pepe shouted. Yaya turned her head and looked at the page Daichi and Pepe were on.

It was all about boyfriends using the girls for sex, but all the stories she skimmed said nothing about the girl catching on and breaking up with him before it was too late. "Not what I'm looking for but rip it out anyway. I might need it later." She told them. They nodded and ripped the page out.

She continued to look through the magazines. She stopped on a page where a little anime girl was handing a boy a bento box and the title of the page said _How to Impress Your Man!_

"That's it!" Yaya shouted happily, ripping out the page. "What's it, Yaya?" Pepe asked.

"Did you find an answer?!" Daichi asked happily. Yaya shrugged, "I don't know yet! But, I have an idea on how I can talk to Kukai about this! Daichi, do you know if Kukai buys lunch or if Emi makes it for him?"

Daichi nodded, "Yeah. He buys it. He's always bought it. And, Emi would never get up extra early just to make a lunch box."

Yaya smiled, "Good! Because, come Monday morning, I'm making Kukai a lunch box!"

---

Monday. Yaya had five more days until the night of the soccer day. "Yaya, why don't you try to make the team lose?" Pepe whispered to Yaya as Amu showed her the way to Kukai's class at lunch break.

Yaya shook her head, "No. I don't know if they might make another bet to do it at the next game. There's no way I can make sure all the games they have lose, anyway. I have to make sure they break up. It's the only way." Yaya whispered back.

"Right here." Amu said, pointing to the classroom marked _Yr.3 - Class:2 _

Yaya nodded, "Thanks Amu dear. I'll take it from here."

Amu nodded, "No problem. Just remember one thing. Emi is in another class so you can hang out in there as long as you please."

Yaya laughed, "Okay. Thank you!" Yaya turned and opened the door. As she looked inside she saw Kukai sitting in the back, talking with some other soccer players Yaya recognized, eating a cookie.

"Hey, girly." someone called. Yaya turned her head and a boy she recognized, the boy she met on the soccer field who called Kukai over last week. "Hello," Yaya smiled.

"Hey, um, you here for Soma again?" he asked. Yaya nodded. He sighed and his expression looked like he knew it. He stood up and looked at Kukai, "Hey! Soma! You got a visitor!"

Kukai looked up and met eyes with Yaya. She waved and he looked back at one of his friends, said something, then stood up and walked over.

He took Yaya by the arm and pulled her out of the class and down the hall, by the stairs.

"What is it? Tried of Daichi or something and ready to give him back?" he asked.

"What's that suppose to mean? You miss Daichi or something?" Yaya asked with a grin. Kukai rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall, "What is it, Yaya?" he asked.

"Here," Yaya held out the lunch box in front of Kukai. He stared at him, "What's this?" he asked.

"It's a lunch box! I made it this morning! I didn't go for the classic style. When I made my lunch boxes in England I got too use to it so now its weird to make Japanese style lunch boxes so I hope you don't mind this one. It has a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a granola bar for fiber so you have energy at soccer this afternoon, an apple juice box because that's all we had and 'Basa says they give him lots of energy after lunch so I thought you'd like it and I even put a brownie in there too! I hope you like it!" Yaya explained.

Kukai stared at the brown paper bag/lunch box and then looked at Yaya, "Is this a joke?"

"Huh?"

"A joke. You expect me to eat this totally girly lunch in front of all my friends? You have got to be kidding me, Yaya." he explained.

Yaya shook her head, "No. It's not a joke, Kukai. Lunch is a very important meal of the day. And just buying a cookie at the lunch sand isn't a lunch. It's a snack. I want you to have energy for soccer so here, take it! Eat up!"

"No way Yaya. I have enough energy; I don't need your lunch for extra energy. Just, keep it or throw it away or something." Kukai said, pushing the lunch back at Yaya.

Yaya looked at the lunch then at Kukai, "No! Take it!" She said, grabbing Kukai's hand and placing the bag in it.

"'Basa says my lunches are really good! So you don't have to worry about it tasting bad!" Yaya explained.

Kukai shook his head, "It's not about it tasting bad, Yaya. It's-"

"What? What is it Kukai? I know you would take it without a second thought when we were little! Now, you're second guessing yourself! Just give me a straight answer, please!" Yaya interrupted him.

Kukai sighed, "Yaya, I don't like you anymore. I don't want you as a friend. Just," He paused, "Get the sugar out of your brain and take the hint! Stop bugging me about my life and stay out of it!"

He held out the lunch bag. Yaya took a breath and held it, "No," she finally said. He stared at her. "I think you know me better then to think I'd just give up. Keep the lunch. If you don't want it, throw it away yourself. But, I'm not stopping after this. I still have five days left. I have no reason to quit."

Yaya turned on her heal and hoped down the stairs. "Hey! Wait!" Kukai called.

Yaya ignored him and started humming a happy tune, skipping two steps at a time down the stairs.

Kukai sighed and looked down at the bag. He walked back up the stairs to the third year floor.

"Soma! What that cute first year want?" one of his teammates asked when he walked back in the room. Kukai shrugged and took his head, tossing the bag on his desk.

"Nothing. She just wanted to talk to me. And she isn't cute." He pointed out.

"Says you. Every other single guy thinks it." he said. Another one of his friends nodded, "Yeah, but she seems a little childish. Like, she's got little girly features."

"That's just her face, dude. Have you looked at her body? It's anything but little girly." the other boy said with a grin.

Kukai glared at him and threw his notebook at him. The notebook hit him on the chest and landed in his lap. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked, placing the book back on Kukai's desk.

Kukai realized what he did and shrugged, "N-Nothing, dude. I just don't think you should talk like that about girls."

He looked in the bag and started to take out the food.

"Where'd you get that?" his friend (the non-perverted one) asked. Kukai took out the sandwich and started to take it out of the plastic wrap, "Oh, what, this? Just something a friend made me so I wouldn't starve." he explained.

His friends continued to talk, but Kukai kept staring at his food. Finally, he took the first bite and smiled.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it? i hope u did because idk when the next chapter will be up. thats y you guys need to tell me ideas!! remember: WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!!! but, dont worry. i got it all covered! i have an idea, im only having a problem writing it done! (like, i have it perfect in my head i just cant write it in words, on paper.) but, no worries! it'll b up soon!! ^-^ remember, R&R!! plz and thank u!!! **

**~~~Taylor**


	8. 72 Hours

**A/N:**

**hey hey!!! here is a new chapter!!! i worked hard on this. And, i'm happy 2 say that, because of my stupid-ness, i counted the chapters wrong! Their will NOT be 10 chapters. There will be eleven!!! Yay! one more chapter!! XD lol. this chapter was gonna b the chapy when.....wait i cant tell u. that would b a spoiler n i dont wanna give any away!!! Then u wont b as surprized when u read the next chapter! :p haha, im evil. anyways, i hope u enjoy this chapter, R&R and ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!! :p**

**i dont own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: 72 Hours _

Yaya paced up and down her room Wednesday night. She had 72 hours left before the soccer game. She needed better plans. Nothing seemed to be working. She had made him lunch, tried confronting him after and before school, she tried talking to Emi yesterday in the girl's bathroom, but that only ended in a name calling match and Emi accusing Yaya of ruining her dress and Yaya denying it.

"Yaya, don't worry. We still have three days!" Pepe assured her.

Yaya shook her head, "No. I've been doing the math. Saturday doesn't count. The morning and afternoon will be taken up by them practicing. The only free time he'll have that day is after the game. I have to get him to dump her before Saturday. So, I only have tomorrow and Friday. Two days! This is going nowhere!" Yaya placed her head in her hands and fell back on the bed.

"Yaya dear! Phone call!" her mother's voice shouted from downstairs. Yaya stood up and walked out of the room, Daichi and Pepe following. Yaya stepped two steps at a time and walked past Tsubasa, who was sitting on the sofa watching a Gag Comedy show. He watched as Yaya walked into the kitchen and then got off the sofa and followed her.

Yaya took the phone out of her mother's hand and held it to her ear, "Hello? This is Yaya." she said into the phone.

"Um, hi Yaya." the voice said. It was a males voice and Yaya thought for a moment on who this person was. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't tell who it was. It sounded like they were whispering.

"Um, it's me, Rento. Kukai's older brother." he informed her. Yaya snapped her fingers and smiled, "I knew it! Well, no I didn't. I had to think, but I thought it was one of the Soma's. What's up? Is everything okay?" Yaya asked.

"Well, no. Yaya I remember you and Kukai being the best of friends and I was hoping if, maybe you could come over on Friday and you can help us talk to him." Rento explained.

"What do you mean "_us_"? All of his brothers? Are your parents gonna be there?" Yaya asked, pushing herself up onto the counter.

"Our parents have been out of the country for about three months now for work. It'll just be Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai and me. But, it would be a lot of help if you were there Yaya. He'd listen to you." Rento explained.

Yaya shrugged, hating to admit it, "Rento, I'm sorry to say but Kukai doesn't listen to me. I always try talking to him but he never listens."

"No, Yaya! He listens to you! Even since you've come back we can all tell that he's starting to act himself again! Please Yaya. Come over Friday and help us talk to him." Rento told her.

Yaya looked over at Daichi and Pepe, "well," Yaya paused.

"It's mostly about how Emi is wrong for him and we're gonna try to get him to break up with her." Rento added quickly.

"I'm in!" Yaya cheered happily. "Great!" Rento said happily. "Come over at around five. That's when Kukai gets home from practice. Thanks so much Yaya. You rock for this."

Yaya nodded, making a mental note of the time and day of this. "It's no problem, Rento! I'd be happy to help Kukai!"

"Great! Well," Rento paused, "Kukai just walked in. I gotta go. See you Friday, Yaya."

"Bye Rento! Tell the others I said hello!" Yaya quickly said before they hung up.

"What's up Yaya?" Daichi asked. "Rento and the others are planning on having an intervention for Kukai on Friday about dumping Emi! Rento invited me. We have to be there by five." Yaya paused and thought of the time her parents would be home on Friday night.

"You think you'd be okay here for about an hour alone, 'Basa?" Yaya asked him, looking down at him. Tsubasa nodded.

"We'll stay and watch him!" Pepe offered. "Yeah!" Daichi agreed.

"No way! You guys have to come and help too!" Yaya argued. "No! Only you can do this Yaya! We know it! We'll stay and watch 'Basa, you go and help Kukai!" Pepe argued back.

Yaya sighed, "I guess you're right. And I can always trust you two with 'Basa."

Pepe chapped and Daichi gave Tsubasa a high five. Yaya jumped off the counter, picked up Tsubasa and walked into the living room and they all took a seat and started to watch the Gag Comedy.

---

Amu was welcomed into Yaya's house by Yaya's mother. "Right up the stairs to the left, right?" Amu asked her. Mrs. Yuiki nodded. Amu quickly put on a pair of house slippers and walked through the living room and up the stairs.

Yaya's door was closed, and was a white door with pink dots all over. Amu knocked and the door swung open.

Yaya stood there, in a pair of pink short shorts and a light pink tank top, her hair damp with a towel draped over her shoulders.

"Amu dear? What are you doing here so late? It's almost nine." Yaya asked, stepping aside to let Amu in. Amu walked in, Su, Miki, and Ran following behind.

Amu studied Yaya's room. Amu had never really seen Yaya's room. Before she moved Amu only went to Yaya's house a few times, but never went up to her room. Now, in a completely new house, Amu was finally able to see her room.

It was about the same size as Amu's room. The walls were a Cherry Blossom color with Lavender lines around the two windows, door, light switch, and crown molding. A poster of a ballerina hung over the desk and the rest of the wall space had framed pictures of butterflies, birds, friends, and family. The bed was against the wall in the corner with a night stand next to it, and a dresser was in the other back corner, under one of the windows. The other window was above Yaya's bed.

"Wow. You're room is so cute Yaya." Amu told her. Yaya smiled, "Yeah. My parents had a professional designer come in and decorate my room. Did you see the skylight?" Yaya asked.

Amu, Ran, Miki and Su looked up and saw a skylight above the bed, the moon shinning in and it was opened a crack.

"Wow. You must love looking at the stars before you sleep, Yaya." Amu said. Yaya nodded, "Yeah. And I get to know when it rains or snows too." Yaya joked, taking a seat on her bed.

Amu took a seat at Yaya's desk chair. "What's up?" Yaya finally asked.

Amu looked around, "Where are Daichi and Pepe?"

"Playing with Tsubasa since I was in the bath. So, what's up?" Yaya asked again. Amu shrugged, "I was just wondering how everything was going with the Kukai thing."

Yaya bit her lip and thought, "I thought I was going nowhere, but I wasn't going to give up. Then, Rento, Kukai's older brother, called and asked me to come over Friday after school to talk to Kukai. The plan was going downhill but now it's going right back up the mountain!" Yaya explained happily.

"That's great! I always knew Emi was totally wrong for Kukai and now, maybe, he'll finally dump her! That's great news." Su cheered.

Yaya nodded, "Yeah! And, when they do break up, it'll be easier to hang out with Kukai! Just like old times!"

Amu stared at Yaya, "Hey, um, I have another question."

"What is it, Amu dear?"

"Why are you doing all of this for Kukai?" Amu asked. Before Yaya could answer, Amu cut in, "I mean, you might say because he's your best friend or you want him to keep his promise or you'd do it for any friend. But, it seems a little different. You're always referring to the "_old days_" with Kukai but you've never really talked about him _now_. You've never said how much he's grown, or how great he is at soccer now then in elementary, or how he was offered five soccer scholarships to collages all over Japan. You've only noticed the memory of Kukai not the Kukai now. And you're practically desperate to get him to be like he was when he was twelve. Why are you clinging to the past like this, Yaya?" Amu finished.

Yaya leaned back on her hands, staring at Amu dumbfounded. She smirked and slid off the edge of the bed and her head rested against her bed, looking up at the sky.

"That's a _really_ good question, Amu dear. I-" Yaya paused. "Because I know in my heart that that isn't Kukai. He may look like him, sound like him, but he isn't him. The real Kukai is deep in his heart, locked up. I have to get him out. I know he'd rather be the real Kukai with real friends then this fake Kukai with fake friends. I am clinging to the memory of Kukai because, even though there are those few good things about him now, there are so many bad things too. In the past, five years ago, Kukai was all good. Everything he did was good. Now, he's ninety/ten. 90% of him is bad, while a little 10% is good. He is only friendly with his clique, and even with his clique he's rude too. He's only nice when you're alone with him and even then you have to force him to be nice. He's not the same as he was back then. That's why I'm desperate to change him back." Yaya explained.

"Oh, Yaya," Amu mumbled.

"I know it sounds crazy, Amu dear, but if I could just get the chance, now," Yaya paused and thought for a moment, "I wonder if Kukai would change his mind if I told him I loved him." Yaya asked.

"Huh? What do you mean Yaya? Are-are you in _love_ with Kukai?" Amu asked.

Yaya lifted her head and stared at Amu, "Tell me something I don't already know, Amu dear." she said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Amu shouted. Yaya chuckled, "Yeah. That's how I reacted when I realized my feelings for him too. It was right after I left for England. I was sitting in my seat on the plane, looking out the window. I thought Kukai had already left, but when I looked out my window and at the air port, I saw Kukai standing in the window waving." Yaya paused and laughed, "You know, I bet he didn't even know if he was waving at the right plane! But," Yaya paused again, "when I saw him waving with his bright smile on his face, I got all tingly inside and my face felt really hot. Then, it just came to me. I was in love with Kukai."

Yaya paused, "I love him. I love Kukai," she kept mumbling. "I'm actually saying it. Before, I just thought it in my head, but now I'm saying it in my voice! This is great!" Yaya said happily.

"I love Kukai, I love Kukai!" She said in a sing-song voice. "You're really happy about this, huh?" Amu asked, covering her laughter.

Yaya nodded, "Yeah! I've never been in love before and I guess you could say I'm kinda jealous of Emi too. She's with Kukai and I'm not. I guess all my snaps at her were because I knew she had something I couldn't have at the time and that made me mad. Especially at the mall when she kept clinging to Kukai's arm and whispering in his ear. That's why dumping Emi is what I want most from Kukai."

"What did you do at the mall? You didn't snap at her." Amu asked. Yaya grinned, "No, I didn't. I kinda" she paused, "ruined her new fifty thousand yen dress by dropping ice-cream on it." **(A/N: that's only about 500 dollars in America)**

"Yaya!" Amu shouted. Yaya giggled, "She's probably over it by now. It's been a few days. Besides, it looked better on you anyway! And, I couldn't help it. I'm a girl under the influence of jealously."

"Good cover." Amu said. "I know, huh?" Yaya laughed.

"Are you planning on telling him Friday?" Amu asked, standing up from the chair. Yaya pushed herself off the floor and shrugged, "That's a last resort. If he won't give in, then I'll tell him and see what happens."

Amu nodded, "Show me out?" she asked. Yaya nodded, "Be glad to!"

Yaya and Amu quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs. They walked to the front door and Yaya held it open as Amu stepped out.

"See you at school." Yaya called. Amu waved as she opened the gate, "Yeah! Bye!"

Yaya waved and quickly shut the door. "What did you two talk about, Yaya?" Pepe asked, floating over to her, Daichi following.

Yaya smiled and started to walk up the stairs, "Oh, you know. My plans and stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary."

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it???? also, sorry about that little anuthors note during the story. i just thought u should know how much that is in American money so i dont think it was too much. anyways, i'll start writing the next chapter tonight, and finish it tomorrow, mayb. if its not up by tomorrow night, then it'll b up by Saturday afternoon or saturday night. anyways i hope u liked this story and u review! i really wanna no what u think! ^-^ well, ttyl! bye!**

**~~~Taylor**


	9. An Announcement That Starts the End

****

A/N:

**heeeeey!! hi everyone! i'm here, posting a new chapter that i'm sure most of you will (A) be super mad at me about, (B) love me cuz u finally understand everything, or (C) have mixed emotions about the chapter and me all together. anyways, i worked hard on this chapter and i hope u like it cuz it took a LOT out of me to write! lol. well enjoy! **

**i do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine: An Announcement That Starts the End_

Friday. It was finally the day Yaya had been waiting for. She stood outside the Soma house, staring up and studding the exterior. It was a simple house, even though Kukai's parents were said to be very rich and had to travel a lot for their job.

Yaya stared down at herself before making her way to the front door. For some reason, Yaya always checked what she wore before she entered Kukai's house. She knew Kukai wasn't there yet, but she still wanted to look good.

She changed out of the school uniform and into half way cut skinny jeans and a pink ruffle tank top with sparkles on it and she had on flip-flops again.

She took in a breath and walked up to the door, feeling confident. She knocked three times and right before she knocked a fourth time, the door swung open and Unkai, the third born of the five brothers, stood there and smiled at Yaya, "Glad you could make it, Yaya. Come on in." he said, stepping out of the way and Yaya stepping in.

"Yaya! Glad you could make it!" Rento called, jumping off the sofa and walking up to Yaya. Yaya nodded, "No problem. I really wanted to! So what's the plan for all of this?" Yaya asked, taking a seat on the sofa next to Rento.

"Well, we thought we'd talk to him first, and then have you come on when he starts getting difficult,"

"Which we know he will," Shuusui cut in. Rento nodded, "Yeah. Then we'd have you come out and talk to him,"

"Cuz he'll actually listen to you," Kaidou added. Rento nodded, "Right. Anyway, when you come out, we all know he'll listen and you can tell him what you have to say."

"This sounds like a good plan. I bet it'll work to!" Yaya said happily. She stood up and smiled at the brothers, "Okay! Where do I go until it's my turn to talk?" she asked.

Kaidou walked up to her and led her over the dinning room and started to close the door, "We'll open the doors so you know when to come out, okay?" he asked.

Yaya nodded, pulling out one of the chairs, "Sure. Take your time! I don't mind waiting."

Kaidou nodded and the doors slid closed.

Just as he closed them, the front door opened and closed quickly and Kukai walked in and stopped abruptly in front of his brothers, who were all gathered in the living room, which was strange to see since they were either always in their rooms, kitchen or the backyard.

"Something up?" Kukai asked, taking his jacket off and placing it on the easy chair.

Shuusui walked over and sent him a glare as he took Kukai's coat and hung it on the hook. "Yeah, something is." He told him.

"Kukai, would you take a seat?" Unkai motioned to the easy chair. Kukai sat down slowly and stared at them, "um, did something happen to mom and dad or something?" he asked.

"No. It's not about them. This is about you." Kaidou informed him, leaning on his elbows as he sat in the sofa.

"Me? What did I do?"

"We wanna talk about how you've been acting, Kukai." Rento told him, "It's very different. We're your brothers and we've noticed this. We want it to stop. And, we've come to the conclusion that a lot of the bad stuff you've been doing is centered on Emi and your soccer friends."

Kukai rolled his eyes and stood up, "Not this crap again. Come on guys, I get enough of this at school; I don't wanna deal with you guys preaching it. I'm fine and I'm acting myself. My behavior had nothing to do with Emi and my friends." Kukai stood up and started to walk to the stairs.

Shuusui grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the chair, sat him down and held him there by the shoulders.

"Kukai, stop lying. It isn't like you." Unkai asked him. Kukai rolled his eyes at his brother and rested his head in his hand, staring at the ceiling as they talked.

Rento sighed, "Think about it Kukai. Even since you've changed the whole family has changed. Mom and dad hated seeing you like that so they took on more work. We never hang out as a real family any more because we all know you're not into it. You have to stop lying to yourself Kukai."

Again, Kukai rolled his eyes and didn't respond. "What about your friends? How much have they changed because of you?" Shuusui asked, stilling holding Kukai's shoulders.

"My friends haven't changed! They are exactly the way they were when we met." Kukai shot back.

"Which friends, Kukai? Your soccer friends or your real friends?" Unkai asked. "My _friends_. My friends are my friends on the soccer team. I don't really have any other friends besides them." Kukai explained.

Kaidou rolled his eyes, "Shut up, twerp. You are such a liar. Don't you care that everyone who knew you are extremely upset about who you've become? Don't you care that a lot of them are really disappointed in you?" Kaidou paused and glanced at the closed doors.

Yaya was now standing next to the doors, listening. She wondered why he stopped talking; he was on a roll.

"Don't you care what Yaya thinks?" he asked finally. Kukai stared at his brother and rolled his eyes, "I don't care what she thinks. She's just a," he paused. His face was starting to flush and he pushed his brother's hand off his shoulders and started to get up.

"What Kukai? What were you going to say?" Rento asked, slightly amused at Kukai's action.

Kukai glared at him and shrugged. "I wasn't gonna say anything." he mumbled. Rento glanced at Kaidou and Kaidou grinned and nodded his head, understanding where this was going.

_Forgive us Yaya, but this is to figure out what's going on in Kukai head, _Kaidou thought as he stood up from his seat and walked up to Kukai. "No, I think you were gonna say something, twerp. What was is?" he asked.

Kukai clenched his teeth and stared at the wall. His eyes landed on the group picture from elementary.

"Oh, come on. You were gonna say something and we all wanna know what it was. Were you gonna say that Yaya is just a twerp like you?" he asked.

Kukai glared at Kaidou. Kaidou smiled, "Or were you gonna say something else? Were you gonna say she's just a child? A baby? A two year old trapped in a fifteen year olds body? Or a whining-"

"Shut up, Kaidou!" Kukai interrupted.

"-Little-"

"I said shut up!" Kukai shouted.

"-brat who doesn't know when to take a hint to leave you alone, right? Was that what you were gonna say?" Kaidou shouted a grin on his face.

Kukai took in a breath and he looked like he was about to explode. Before anyone in the room knew it, he grabbed Kaidou's shirt and slammed him up against the wall, "I said shut up, Kaidou! You don't know anything! You have no idea of what I think about her so shut your mouth!"

Rento, Unkai and Shuusui quickly ran over and pulled Kukai off him. Kaidou smiled and straightened his collar while Kukai tried his best to get out of his older brothers grasp but couldn't break free.

"What do you think of Yaya, twerp? Enlighten us with this information." Kaidou asked.

Kukai finally was released and he started to stare at the floor, "Nothing. It's none of your business anyways." he mumbled.

Rento shook his head, "That isn't gonna work. You're gonna stay in here until you tell us. All of this is starting to revolve around Yaya, isn't it? Just tell us what's wrong and what's on your mind and we'll be able to help."

Kukai looked at him. "You can't help!" he said bluntly. Unkai shook his head, "If it's about a lady then I'm sure we can all help in some way."

Kaidou glanced at the doors Yaya was behind. _Is this a good idea?_ He asked himself.

"She's my best friend," Kukai mumbled. Kaidou looked back at Kukai.

"She's my best friend and to see her like that! It's so," He shouted and paused. "It's strange! I always thought," he paused again and looked at the picture on the wall, "I always thought she'd be that little girl I always knew. The girl who loves cake and being a baby. But, now, she's all grown up and I hate it."

Yaya's eyes widened hearing this. She was about to burst through the doors, but stopped herself as Kukai continued.

"After she left it was weird hanging with Amu and Tadase and everyone! It wasn't the same without Yaya so that's why I stopped being friends with them and started hanging with the soccer guys! Then Emi came along and I thought "_what the hell_" and started going out with her! But only because Yaya still wasn't there! I missed her so much that I wanted to fill the space Yaya took up in my life but it still didn't work! I still missed her so much! So I stopped acting like myself and started to change into someone else! A person who was popular and only cared about being cool and not about some little girl who moved away and might never come back!" Kukai explained, his fists clenched.

Yaya was shaking her head. She didn't understand what Kukai meant by all of this.

"What are you saying Kukai? That you did all of this just because of Yaya or something?" Unkai asked him.

Kukai bit his lip, "It goes deeper then that, Unkai. It's _Yaya_. The way she looks. I told you, it's strange. She was always shorter then me, really tiny and crying all the time. Like the little sister I never had. Now she's, she's-" he paused.

Kaidou stared at Kukai and sighed, "Now you see her as a woman and it scares you, huh?" he asked.

Kukai stared at the floor, bit his lip and nodded his head. All his brothers sighed, feeling slightly bad.

"When I realized that when Yaya comes back into my life, she'd be different it scared me. I didn't want her to be different. It was so easy to talk to her as a kid but now, whenever I even look at her, I get this feeling like I'm gonna be sick. I hate it! That's why I don't want to be her friend anymore! Not when I know I'm gonna get that weird, sick feeling! I'd rather push her out of my life then deal with this feeling." Kukai explained. He picked up his head and looked around at all his brothers, "You have to understand that. Look, I'm gonna try to change now, okay? I'll just stay away from Yaya, then. I'll even forget I even met her, okay?" he asked.

Kaidou looked at Kukai with sad eyes, "Kukai you couldn't be any more wrong with those feelings."

Kukai stared at him, "What do you mean? I thought those feelings were feelings of hate. Are you telling me they weren't?" he asked.

Rento sighed and walked over to the doors with Kaidou following, "Kukai, those feelings you have that make you want Yaya out of your life are not feelings of hatred. They are," he paused, and Kaidou finished, "Feeling of love."

With that, they opened the doors and Yaya stood there, staring right into Kukai's eyes.

"L-Love? Y-Yaya? What's going on?" Kukai asked.

Yaya's eyes were stinging and tears stared to form in them. She walked up to Kukai and stared him in the face.

He looked back at her, completely blank.

Before he could get a word in, Yaya slapped him, hard.

"Nice one," Kaidou mumbled with a smile on his face. "I know. Someone needed to slap him one of these days. Glad Yaya was that one." Rento agreed.

Kukai touched the spot where Yaya hit and stared at her. Tears were already streaming down her face, but she didn't try to wipe them away or bit her lip so they would stop.

"If that's truly the way to feel Kukai, then fine! You want me out of your life? Fine! I won't try to stop you tomorrow or fix you! I'll walk out of your life forever! You won't have to deal with me!" Yaya quickly stormed past him and walked to the door. She stopped and turned around, "But, let me tell you this much. Next time, learn to accept a person the way they are now and not for who they were in the past!"

_Like I'm one to talk,_ Yaya thought. She quickly swung the door open and ran out.

"Bro," Unkai said once Yaya was gone. Kukai slowly turned his head and looked at his brother.

"You really let a good one get away, didn't you? If you ask me, I think you should go after her." Unkai told him simply.

Kukai stared at him brother. Then looked around the room, and, without a second thought, ran out the door and after Yaya.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ohhhh, cliffy!!!!! XD lol. did u like?? good cuz i aint planning on posting another chapter for a week!!!! ......haha did i scare u? good cuz im just kidding. i plan on posting the next chapter tomorrow or Monday. anyways, plz R&R and tell me what u think! i really wanna know!! plz n thank u!**

**~~~Taylor**


	10. In Another Life

**A/N:**

**Yay! Chapter 10 is up! Only one more chapter then its done! *tears* XD lol. Sorry for this short chapter. But, i promise, the next chapter will be dubble as long to make up for the shortness! :) this chapter plays out like a songfic. I couldnt help it! when i was thinking about this chapter, this song just seemed 2 be playing in the background so i had to write it in! it fit so well! anyways, if u want, pull up another window and go 2 youtube, search this song and listen to it when you read this! that way it makes it so cool! (i do that when i'm reading songfics) anyways, i'm pretty sure you'll will like this chapter! anyways, R&R and enjoy!**

**i do not own Shugo Chara, or the song "In Another Life" by the Veronicas.**

* * *

_Chapter Ten: In Another Life_

"_I love him. I love Kukai,"_ _I said those words so simply. I didn't even think love could cause someone to feel sick or upset. _Yaya thought, running up the street.

_**I have known you my whole life**_

_**When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife**_

_**Eight years later you won me over**_

_**Just as I took the world on my shoulders**_

Yaya kept running until her side hurt. She thought she had even ran past her house. In the distance the sun was beginning to set and Yaya leaned against a brick wall and panted heavily.

She put her hand to her forehead and wiped some sweat from it. She felt like she could go on. Just keep running and leave everything and everyone behind. Start over somewhere. Change her name and become a famous ballerina under some cool name.

"Yaya! Yaya, wait!" she heard someone call. She looked behind the brick wall and saw Kukai running after her. She was about to continue her run when she stopped. She thought she could at least hear him out.

Kukai stopped at the corner and stared at Yaya. "Finally. I thought you'd never stop." he panted. Yaya nodded, "Yeah, well, I did. What is it?" she asked.

Kukai took another breath and cleared his throat, "Yaya, I didn't want you to hear all that," he started. Yaya looked up at him, "What did you want me to hear, Kukai? Because, if you ask me, I didn't want to hear any of it because the way you put, it sounded like you were kinda blaming me!"

"You could never be more wrong, Yaya! I could never blame you for anything!" Kukai shot back. "I love you Yaya! Didn't you hear Kaidou?" he asked.

Yaya's eyes widened, "I heard your brother say it! Not you! And, just now does _not_ count! I'd rather have you say 'I love you' when we are _not_ fighting! Besides, I-I don't think I love _you_!" She shot back.

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked, shocked. "I mean all this time I thought I was in love with you when I wasn't! Not you now, anyways! I loved you when I was a kid, but I could never love a man who covers up his feelings by abandoning his friends and not answering my emails or phone calls! I loved you when you were younger! Not now!" She shouted.

_**I got use to living without you**_

_**Endless phone calls and dreaming about you**_

_**Always said that you were my man to be**_

_**But I guess I was in love with your memory**_

"Yaya, come on! Tell me what you mean!" Kukai told her. Yaya bit her lip, "Daichi told me about you and Emi! And how you two were going to have sex tomorrow! I wanted to change your mind! I wanted to change you back to the Kukai I knew before I left! But, since you want me out of your life so badly, I'll stop trying! I'll stop fighting to change you!" Yaya explained, trying not to shout, but shouted anyway.

_**You know I love you, I really do**_

_**But I can't fight anymore for you**_

_**And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again**_

_**Sometime, in another life**_

_**In another life**_

Kukai stared at Yaya, "Daichi told you about that?" he asked. Yaya nodded, "Yes! That's why I've been doing everything I could to talk to you and to change your mind! But, you never let me get a word in all week! That's why I took the offer in coming to your house and talking with you about Emi and everything! But then you went and said all those things and," Yaya paused and wiped her eyes.

"Yaya, please don't cry," Kukai mumbled, reaching over to touch the sides of Yaya's face. Yaya stepped back, and shook her head, "I can't Kukai. I can't do it anymore."

"Do what Yaya?" he asked. "I can't keep my promise to you. I just can't Kukai! This is too much! I can't take it! I want it to stop! I've tried and you didn't want my help so now I'm stopping!" Yaya explained, the tears starting up again.

"Yaya," Kukai paused, "Please don't say that!" he told her. "I know you're mad at me and you want nothing to do with me after saying all that stuff, but please! You can't just give up." Kukai paused and thought for a moment, "Hey, how about I take you out for ice cream?" he asked, trying to make her feel batter.

Yaya glared at him, "I'm not a kid anymore! Ice-cream isn't going to fix everything like it did as a kid! I've grown up!" Yaya argued, "Look at me!" Yaya waved her hands up and down, "I've grown up and I refuse do anything with you until you understand that! When you can finally be around me without getting that sick feeling then we'll go out for ice-cream!" Yaya told him.

"Yaya, I-I don't think I could," Kukai mumbled. Yaya felt like running away right there. "Fine. Then stay with Emi and end up getting hurt in the end. I don't care anymore," Yaya mumbled sadly. She quickly turned on her heal and started to run down the street.

_**I know I said that I would keep my word**_

_**I wish that I could save you from the hurt**_

_**But things will never go back to how we were**_

_**I'm sorry I can't be your world**_

Kukai quickly ran after Yaya and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his arms, "Yaya, please just wait for a second!" he told her quickly.

Yaya squirmed to get free, but Kukai kept her in his grasp, "Yaya, please! Give me another chance! I'll try to get that feeling to go away! We could be friends again!"

"B-B-But nothing more, right?" Yaya choked out. Her voice was started to crack and she started to dry harder.

Kukai felt like crying himself. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "N-No Yaya. I could never see you t-that way. I'm sorry. It's just too weird for me."

Yaya's lower lip started to quiver and she looked down at the sidewalk, "Let me go!" She shouted. She quickly pushed him back, finally getting him to let go of her.

_**The way you're holding onto me**_

_**Makes me feel like I can't breathe **_

_**Just let me go, just let me go**_

_**It won't feel right inside**_

_**God knows I've tried**_

Yaya wiped her eyes and looked up at Kukai, "what if I don't want to be just your friend, Kukai?!" She asked him. He stared at her, biting his lip, "Yaya," he mumbled.

"No! Let me finish! I-I love you Kukai! I still love you more then anything! And seeing you with Emi, it makes me crazy! I don't want to be just your friend anymore! And if you can't see me that way just because it makes you feel sick, then fine! But, let me tell you, everyone feels sick at first! I did! It scared me and I was worried that our friendship would be over, but I forgot all about that because the one thing in the world that would make me happy wasn't just our friendship! It was being with you! Always being with you! Making each other laugh and playing with each other! Always being with you! Just thinking that made that sick feeling go away! So, remember that you get the sick feeling at first but it goes away!" Yaya told him, her voice cracking at every word.

Kukai's mouth was opened a gap, staring at Yaya. "Yaya, I-I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't, did you?!" Yaya asked him. "Kukai, I know you have it in you to fix your mistakes and make things right. I hope you do tomorrow, because I'm not going to try." she told him.

Kukai stared at her and sighed. He was at a loss for words. Everything Yaya had just told him had stunned him into silents.

Yaya sighed, "Kukai, I'll-" Yaya paused and stared at him. She took a few steps closer until their bodies were only inches apart. Yaya stood up on her tippy toes and placed her hands on Kukai's shoulders. She closed her eyes and quickly kissed him.

_**You know I love you, you know I do**_

_**But I can't fight anymore for you**_

_**And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again**_

_**Sometime, in another life**_

The kiss only lasted a few seconds. Yaya took a step back and looked up at Kukai, a smile on her face, "Sorry, but I've wanted to do that for a long time. Well," Yaya turned on her heal and started to walk up the street, "I'll see you later, Kukai." she waved.

_**In another life, in another life**_

Kukai touched his lips as Yaya walked out of sight. Kukai thought to run after her, but didn't. He was about to turn to go home, when, something occurred to him.

The minute Yaya kissed him that strange, sick feeling had disappeared. Instead of the sick feeling, it was a happy, light headed feeling. And, now that Yaya was gone, the feeling became a miserable feeling or a depressed feeling in his stomach. He was completely upset Yaya was gone. He missed her being right there, next to him, laughing and playing.

Right then, Kukai knew what he had to do. He quickly turned on his heal and ran back up the street to his house.

_**In another life . . .**_

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**did u like it??? plz tell me cuz i wanna know! ^-^ anyways, i worked hard on this and i'm prob'ly gonna have chapter 11 (last chapter) up sometime during the week, okay? cooleo. well, remember R&R and thank u for reading all the way up to this!!! it means alot!**

**~~~Taylor**


	11. The Right Decisions on the Path of Life

**A/N:**

**Here it is! The last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! ^-^ also, i had so problems writing the soccer stuff, so i watched a few soccer movies n got my ideas from them, but i forgot the names of them! ^^' hehe. anyways, enjoy! **

**i dont own Shugo Chara**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: The Right Decisions on the Path of Life_

Kukai was kicking the ball back and fourth to his teammate the next night. It was only ten minutes before the game started and the teams were still practicing. He kept glancing up at the stands, hoping to see Yaya.

Sadly, he hadn't seen her since last night and she wasn't in the crowd of people, nor on the sidelines.

"Dude!" he teammate called. Kukai looked back at him, "What's up Yoshiro?" he asked. "Pay attention. You don't have to keep looking for Emi. She's right over there." his teammate, Yoshiro, told him, pointing to a small bench on the sidelines where Emi sat with a few other girls.

Kukai sighed, "Why do you think I'm looking for Emi?" he asked, picking up the ball and walking over to him. "Cuz she's your girlfriend, dude. Who else would you be looking for?" Yoshiro asked.

Kukai ignored him and looked up at the stand once again. He saw his brothers sitting there, clapping their hands and looking around also. Yoshiro stared at Kukai then his expression changed to shock, "You're looking for another girl!" he told him.

Kukai rolled his eyes, "What of it?" he asked. Yoshiro covered his mouth and then threw his hands in the air, "Oh, I don't know, Soma! Maybe because you're dating an evil ice queen who will ruin your reputation if she found out you were cheating!" he told him.

Kukai took the ball and shoved it into Yoshiro's chest; "I don't care about my rep. anymore." he told him simply and walked off to the sidelines.

---

Yaya sat on the floor, placing random blocked on top of each other while Tsubasa was playing a guessing game with Daichi and Pepe.

"Sister, want to play?" Tsubasa asked her. Yaya looked up from the blocks and at Tsubasa, "Naw. I think I'll stick to playing solo for a while, kiddo. Sorry." she smiled weakly.

Tsubasa nodded, "S'okay, sister." he said, then turned back and continued the game with Daichi and Pepe.

Yaya looked at them, then at the blocks in front of her then at the clock on the wall. _7 o'clock. The game has probably started by now._ Yaya thought. She quickly shrugged off the thought and continued stacking the blocks up and knocking them down.

---

Kukai and his team ran out onto the field once the game began. The cheerleaders were cheering and getting the crowd pumped up, which was working because Kukai couldn't even hear himself think, they were so loud.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen." the announcer said, "Today our biggest rivalry in our district is stirring. Seiyo High School vs. Kibba High School; it's going to be something else, and the atmosphere is wild!"

Kukai looked off at the sidelines and Emi waved at him and blew him a kiss. Kukai flinched and waved back half-heartedly.

He walked up to the soccer ball and shook hands with the opposing team's captain. The referee held up a coin and Kukai called heads. It landed on heads and they walked back over to their teams.

"Okay, everyone. I don't have much to say other then let's go out and kick some ass!" Kukai told him team encouragingly. His teammates grunted in approval. "Alright. Now, let's get out there and play some soccer!" Kukai called. His teammates all shouted and waved a fist in the air as they separated.

Everyone cheered and Kukai ran up to the ball and started the game.

---

Yaya walked into her parents study and leaned on the doorway, "Mama, papa, are you doing anything important?" Yaya asked them.

Her father turned his head and looked at Yaya, "Well, yes dear. But, I'm sure we can stop if you have something to talk about." he said.

Yaya nodded, "I was wondering," she paused. "If you made a promise, but broke it would you still try to keep the promise?" she asked.

Her mother stared at her, "What do you mean dear?"

"I mean, I made a promise to a friend, but I told him I broke it. But, now I really wanna go to his game but I don't know if I should. Should I?" She asked.

Her parents both shared glances then her mother smiled at Yaya, "I think you should go to Kukai's game. He'll appreciate it to have his best friend there cheering for him."

Yaya looked over at the clock on the desk. It was already 7:25, meaning the game was probably half over. "I wonder if he'll still want me to be there," She mumbled.

"I'm sure he wants you there right now!" He father said happily. Yaya looked at both of them, then turned her head and looked down the hallway and Tsubasa, Pepe and Daichi.

"Will you watch 'Basa?" She asked. Her parents nodded, "Of course, dear. Now go before the games over." her mother said happily.

Yaya smiled at them and ran down the hallway to the front door, "Thank you mama! Papa! I'll be back later!" she called, grabbing her white and pink jacket and running out the front door, leaving it open ajar.

She quickly put on her jacket as she run, and looked down at her outfit. Jeans and an orange and pink striped top and pink converse. She didn't even second guess the outfit; she just kept running to the school, pushing past the people in the crowd.

She stopped in front of an internet café and saw two teenagers sitting outside, watching something on a lap top. She walked up behind them and looked on the screen. They were on the school's website watching the game live!

It looked like the game was tied, zero to zero. The camera zoomed in on Kukai and you could hear the announcer say, "The game still tied zero to zero. But the real question is where Kukai Soma's head is tonight?" He said that just as Kukai lost the ball to someone on the other team.

Yaya clenched her fists and continued to run up the street to the school.

---

The referee blew his whistle as he checked his watch and called half-time. The teams started to walk off the field to the locker rooms while the cheerleaders and mascots walked onto the field.

Kukai glanced back up at the stands and his brothers were looking at him, wondering what was wrong.

"Soma, you okay?" Yoshiro asked him. Kukai looked at him and shook his head, "No, dude." he sighed.

"Come on! Get your head in the game man!" one of his teammates told him as he walked faster ahead of Kukai.

Kukai nodded his head and looked onto the sidelines. Emi waved at him and blew another kiss, giving him thumbs up. Kukai didn't even smile; he just walking through the doors and into the locker room.

Kukai took a seat on the bench and ignored his coach's pep talk that was more of yelling and getting them down then getting them up.

The coach called everyone into a huddle and they gathered their hands together and then threw them in the air, shouting "Seiyo High!"

They all exited the room and Kukai walked behind them slowly. He was completely bummed and didn't even feel like playing if he knew Yaya wasn't even out there cheering for him.

He finally reached the field and high fived a few of his teammates as he took his place.

"And ladies and gentleman we are back. So far, Seiyo and Kibba are tied, zero to zero. Nothing but a bunch of goose eggs." the announcer told them. The game began again and Kukai had the ball.

He was running at top speed, dodging every opposing team member that came at him. A few of his teammates called after him, shouting that they were open, but Kukai ignored them and kept running up to the goal with the ball.

He was about to kick the ball into the goal when an opposing team member was running up to him at top speed. He had a guy on either side of him and Kukai knew he couldn't get past them.

He quickly thought of a strategy to get past them. The guy in the middle started to fall back, trying to kick the ball from under him. Kukai quickly hit the ball up with the tip of his foot and jumped over the guy and landed right back on his feet, leaving the other three opposing players studded. The crowd went wild and Kukai hit the ball with his head so it would land in front of him and he quickly kicked it into the goal, causing the crowd to go even wilder.

Kukai was trampled by his happy teammates, all rubbing his head and picking him up in hugs. Kukai's face actually stretched into a smile and he cheered on with his teammates.

"Well, wouldn't you know it? Kukai Soma is back and now Seiyo High School is in the lead, one to nothing." the announcer said happily.

The goalie threw the ball out of the goal and the game started up again. The other team had the ball and Kukai was running up after it, followed by the rest of his team.

He tried his best to kick the ball away from the guy, but didn't happen. As the opposing team member kicked the ball into the goal, Kukai threw his hands up onto his head and looked up at the score board.

They were tied again. He looked at the rest of his teammates and they looked just as pissed off.

The guy who kicked the ball and looked at Kukai smugly, "That's how a real man kicks!" he called. Kukai walked up to him, flaming.

"You got something to say?!" Kukai shouted in his face. The guy grinned, "Yeah!" he said, pushing Kukai by the shoulders. Kukai pushed back harder and they began to fight.

Kukai's team ran up to them and everyone in the crowd stood up in their seats to see what was happening. Yoshiro pulled Kukai off the guy, but he still wouldn't give up. Even though Yoshiro was holding him by the arms, Kukai was kicking and called the guy names like wimp, loser and a lot more.

"Soma!" his coach called. Kukai immediately stopped struggling and looked at his coach, "Get your head in the game! If you want to fight, then do it after the game! Not while you're on my field!" his coach shouted at him.

Kukai scrunched his eyebrows and nodded his head. "Yes coach, sorry coach. It won't happen again," he mumbled.

The coach nodded, "Good. Now get back in the game!" he told him. Kukai nodded and ran back to the center of the field to start the game up again.

The referee blew his whistle and they started fighting for the ball. The other team got the ball again and Kukai glanced up at the time. He was shocked that there was only five minutes left in the game. He quickly shrugged off the thought and ran after the opposing team member who had the ball.

"YAY! GO KUKAI!"

Kukai didn't stop running, but looked out at the sidelines. He knew that voice, a voice that was louder then the whole crowd and there shouting, and started looking for the source of the voice.

Yaya waved at him happily from the edge of the sidelines, by the gates, panting heavily. Even though she was out of breath, she still cheered for him at the top of her lungs "Come on! You can beat 'em! Go kick butt!" She shouted and clapped her hands happily. Kukai took in a breath and smiled at her and nodded his head.

He quickly looked back at the guy with the ball and ran up to him faster. He ran up next to him and kicked the ball away from his quickly, turned around and kicked the ball back up the field to the opposing team's goal.

He glanced back at the sidelines, and Yaya had finally caught her breath, and was jumping and clapping happily, shouting cheers for Kukai and jeers for the opposing team.

Kukai glanced at the clock and saw he only had a few seconds left before the game was over. He ran faster and, again, ignored the calls from his teammates about how they were open and he continued with the ball up the field.

Kukai glanced at Yoshiro and quickly kicked him the ball, hoping he could make the goal. Yoshiro held onto the ball for about two seconds before kicking it back to Kukai, who was know wide open for the kick.

Kukai looked down at the ball and quickly moved to his side, and kicked the ball up. He jumped up and in mid air kicked the ball behind him and into the goal. He fell flat on his back and moved his head slightly to see if he had made it.

He saw the goalie, laying on the floor and the ball, on the other side of him, sitting in the goal.

He sighed and smiled, laying there on the grass.

The crowd went wide as the buzzer went off and his teammates and everyone ran up to him and crowded around him.

They helped him to his feet, asking if he was okay and patting him on the back. Kukai scanned the crowd of people around him for Yaya.

"Kukai!" a female voice shouted. Kukai turned his head, a bright smile on his face, hoping to see Yaya.

Emi locked him in a hug, "Oh, baby, you did it!" She said happily, She glanced around the crowd and whispered in his ear, "You know what this mean, right, baby?" she said happily.

Kukai rolled his eyes and pushed Emi off him. "Get a life, Emi." he told her, pushing his way through the crowd. Emi stood there, "What?!" she asked angrily.

Kukai turned around, and started walking backwards and threw his arms in the air, "Get a life because we are officially over!" he called. Emi stared at him in shock, squeaked in anger and stormed off the field. Kukai smiled smugly and turned around, only to be locked in an embrace.

"Kukai! You did it! You did it!" Yaya said happily. Kukai smiled and gently pushed Yaya off of him. He glanced back at his teammates and then looked out at the stands and saw his brothers coming over. Kukai rolled his eyes and grabbed Yaya's hand gently, "Come on! Let's get outta here!" He told her happily, pulling her off the field and running to the front gates of the school.

---

They stopped at the back gates to an unknown park, both panting violently.

Yaya glanced over at him, and stood up straight, "What was that about? I think we ran all the way across town." she asked.

Kukai nodded, running a hand through his hair, "Anything to be alone," he mumbled to her.

He stood up straight and looked over at Yaya, "They were all going crazy just because we won. Don't they know it's about having fun and not winning?" He chuckled, placing his hands on his hips.

Yaya stared at him, and a smiled settled on her face, "You're back," she whispered.

Kukai looked at her, "Huh? What was that Yaya?" he asked her confused. Yaya quickly jumped him and buried her head into his shoulder. "You're back Kukai! You're you!" She said happily.

Kukai was shocked, "R-really? Just like that?" he asked. Yaya nodded, "I can tell! That answer you just gave me was so Kukai, it has to be you!" She said happily.

Yaya pushed herself away from him and wiped her eyes that were starting to tear up, "I'm so happy your back, Kukai."

Kukai nodded, his face beginning to flush, "Yeah. But, I thought you weren't going to be here." He said. Yaya blushed and looked down at her feet quickly, "Yeah, well, I couldn't help it, you know! You are my best friend! And I can't just give up on things that easily! And," She bit her lip, "can't a girl go see if the man she loves win his soccer game?" She asked him.

Kukai stared at her, and then dug his hands into his shorts pocket, "I broke up with Emi, you know." He told her. Yaya looked up at him, "Really?" she asked hopefully.

He held up his arms, "If I didn't do you think I'd be here right now?" he asked her jokingly.

Yaya took in a breath and shrugged, "no." she told him, "I'm glad you didn't." She told him happily.

Kukai nodded, "Yeah, me too. It would suck to lose my virginity to some chick I don't even love."

Yaya nodded, "That's right. That's why it was so important to me that you didn't do that. Plus, I knew you'd regret it one day." she told him, sticking up her pointer finger for effect.

Kukai chuckled, "Yeah, I would regret not giving something as special as that to a girl I don't even like when I've wanted to give it to a girl I do love." he explained.

"Well, there's my point! Always save yourself for the woman or man you love! It's that simple. I don't understand why so many people in this world don't understand that." Yaya said.

Kukai nodded, "Yaya, can I say something?" he asked. Yaya looked at him and nodded.

"I-I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said yesterday and everything I've done." he told her. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I was just scared of those feelings I had for you. But, I'm pretty sure now I've sorted them out," he explained.

Yaya nodded sadly, "Yeah, I know the story." She held up her right hand, "Still friends, like always? Nothing more, right?" she asked.

Kukai stared at her hand and half smiled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"K-Kukai?" She mumbled. Kukai held her tightly and wouldn't show any sign of letting her go.

"Yaya, remember the day you left for England?" Kukai mumbled to her. Yaya nodded her head, her face heating up quickly.

"And remember how I was about to say something but you stopped me and told me to save until we meet again?" he asked her. Yaya nodded her head again. Kukai gulped and paused for a moment, taking in Yaya's scent.

"Well, that thing I was going to say was," he paused again, "Was that I liked you, Yaya. I liked you more then a friend, and now," he paused and had to force himself to let go of Yaya. He looked into her eyes and wouldn't leave her gaze,

"And now I love you, Yaya Yuiki," he told her sincerely. Yaya took in a deep breath and stared at Kukai, shock on her face and tears in her eyes.

"R-Really?" she asked, biting her lip. Kukai nodded, and stared at her dreamily, touching the sides of her face and wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry, this is a happy thing, remember?" he mumbled. Yaya nodded, her lips turning into a smile and Kukai pulled her face closer to his, closing the gap between them.

Yaya wrapped her arms around Kukai's shoulders and Kukai rested his hands on the small of Yaya's back.

The kiss deepened and tears still streamed down her face, hitting Kukai's cheeks. But, nether of them paid attention to that.

Yaya could taste the inside of Kukai's mouth and Kukai could taste hers. Nether had complaints.

They both slowly pulled away from each other after about a minute and a half so they could get some air.

Yaya smiled at Kukai brightly and he smiled back, touching the sides of her face again. Yaya wrapped him in a hug and rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you, Kukai," she whispered.

Kukai smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, I figured." he told her, stroking her back.

They stayed that way until Kukai looked past the park gate and at the shops sitting there. His eyes landed on one shop and he moved his eyes onto Yaya.

"Hey, Yaya," he mumbled. "Yeah?" She asked, not moving her head from the stop on Kukai's shoulder.

"Wanna go get some ice-cream?" he asked her. Yaya paused for a moment, and looked up at Kukai.

He smiled at her and pointed to the shop across the street from the park. Yaya looked at the shop and then back at Kukai and nodded her head, smiling brightly, "Yeah!" she told him.

She quickly let go of him and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the park and across the street to the ice-cream shop.

"So, are we going to talk about starting our friendship up again or," Kukai trailed off. Yaya looked up at him as they walked into the shop, "Yeah. But, also about our new relationship too. "She said happily.

Kukai nodded, "That's perfect. Now, I'll get vanilla and are you getting chocolate?" he asked, looking up at the menu.

Yaya shook her head, "No. I wanna try something different. How about Rocky Road?" Yaya asked, that smile still planted on her face.

Kukai chuckled, wondering if Yaya knew that Rocky Road was just another type of chocolate, but nodded and gave the man their orders.

Yaya looked up at him and then down at his hand. She quickly intertwined their hands and Kukai looked down at them. He looked up at Yaya and she smiled. He smiled back, his face slightly flushed and they stepped to the said and walked to a table to wait for their ice-creams to be done.

_The End . . ._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I told you it would b a long chapter. Anyways, did u like the story? I hope so! Now, i really hate to say this but i dont think i will b posting a sequal 2 this story. i cant think of anything. but i will b posting another KukaixYaya story in the future. (i really gotta work on my other stories) anyways, R&R and plz tell me what u think! **

**~~~Taylor**


End file.
